


Full Moon Cafe & Bakery

by winchesterxgirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bakery AU, F/F, F/M, Food is Magic, Friendship is Magical, Magic, Multi, Or Is It?, Pining, Polyamory, Slow Burn, kind of, taserbones, triple agent brock rumlow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:52:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesterxgirl/pseuds/winchesterxgirl
Summary: Darcy Lewis is tired. She's tired of putting herself out there and coming up without a boyfriend. Brock Rumlow just wants to do his job, even if his job now entails babysitting a mad genius and her even madder assistant. And Beka Starling? Beka just wants to make people happy and food.Updates every Monday. [Temp Hiatus]





	1. Keep Coming Back

**Author's Note:**

> A HUGE shoutout to PumpkinDoodles! Her brilliant writing made me fall in love with Taserbones and she was kind enough to give me feedback and encouragement with this.

The bell dinged and Beka lit up when she saw one of her regulars. “Darcy my love! The usual?” 

Darcy smiled as well, but Beka could tell that she hadn’t slept much and something was bothering her. Beka rounded the counter and pulled her into a hug, which made Darcy sigh in content. “Thanks BeBe, I needed that,” 

Beka smiled as she pulled back, then laughed. “I’m so sorry! I got flour on you!” 

Darcy batted her hands away as she tried to wipe it off. “Leave it, it’s for the best,” Darcy's glum tone made Beka sad.

She led Darcy by the hand, asked Joey, who was grinning ear to ear, to cover the counter for a few minutes while she took Darcy to the kitchen and without hesitation, lifted Darcy onto one of the least flour covered counters.

Darcy squeaked and instantly grabbed the lip of the counter for support. “How did you, what,” 

Beka only laughed as she pulled something out of the oven and then handed Darcy one of her favorite maple treats from the cooking rack. “Eat that and tell me your woes,” She looked at the clock on the wall. “We have an hour before you need to be at work,” 

Darcy found herself blushing. “You know my schedule?” 

“You’re one of my favorites Darce, of course I do,” She winked. “Also, I don’t just let anyone back here,” Darcy watched in fascination as Beka continued on with her work. 

She only stopped to thank Joey, who handed Darcy her normal order through the window. With her coffee and favorite treat in hand, she finally found herself able to talk. “I had another date last night and it was just, awful,” 

Beka’s head popped from one of the cabinets she had been digging in. “How bad?” 

Darcy took a bite of her food, then pouted. “Bad. He took me to a bar, which you know is cool, then tried to grab my tit before the drinks were even ordered. I tried to play it cool, but it was just downhill from that,” she took another large bite of her treat and looked up to see Beka holding a giant butcher knife. 

“Want me to take care of it?” 

Darcy snorted. “Oh my god, where did you get that?” 

Beka pointed over to sink where there was two knife bars hanging. “I like knives,” she twirled it and Darcy was terrified she was going to cut herself. 

“It’s okay, I was saved by Jane having an emergency which was an actual emergency. My favorite shoes got ruined and then Thor came home,” 

Beka nodded empathetically. “So loud sex all night,” 

Darcy nodded as she sipped her coffee; it wasn’t as good as when Beka made it, but it was still great.

Beka frowned at her friend, she didn't like it when her friends were sad. "Why don't you tell me what your perfect date would be? What do you look for?" 

Darcy chuckled then sipped her coffee. "What are you a matchmaker on top of being a fantastic cook now?" 

Beka only smiled. "Something like that," Beka poured a few dry ingredients into a mixing bowl. "I'm lucky," She winked again and made a hand motion for Darcy to continue. 

"I don't know you know? I thought I liked them sarcastic and nerdy, but oh my god, the nerdy culture is getting so toxic, so I let Nat set me up with this guy from one of the Strike teams and that was obviously awful," 

Beka was only nodding as she continued to add things to her bowl. "I'm hearing sarcastic and funny, good looking," She looked up at Darcy. "Built more like Captain America or Iron Man?" She asked seriously, causing Darcy to go into a fit of giggles. 

"You can't use people I actually know as as a meter of measurement,"

Beka shrugged. "Henry Cavil or Ian Somerhalder, or do you not mind if they're waifish?" 

Darcy gave her a strange look before answering honestly. "I like muscles. Muscles are nice," She cleared her throat. "I kind of super liked what you did when we got in here," 

Beka offered her one of signature big grins, then blew her a kiss. "I got you," She continued mixing until she turned her back to get eggs. However their coloring were different than any other that Darcy had seen before.

Beka noted her intrigued stare and commented. "These are my super awesome farm fresh ones. I get them special delivered from Connecticut and these just came in today," She did a little happy dance, shimming her shoulders as she cracked them into the bowl; the yolk was a deep yellow, almost orange color that was simply beautiful. 

"That's so neat, I didn't know farm eggs were different colors," 

Beka nodded. "Variation in their diet. Farm chickens eat more bugs, which makes their eggs richer," She chatted happily, then looked up to Darcy. "Continue my dear," 

Darcy cocked her head before speaking. "Why are you so invested?"

Beka offered her a soft grin. "I like you. You're good people. I don't like when good people are sad. Or when people I like are sad. Not if I can fix it," She grabbed heavy cream and mixed it in without measuring and stirred.

"What are you making?" 

Beka wiggled her brows. "It's a surprise," Darcy sighed as she watched her.

Something about Beka drew her in and she couldn't place it, but she always wanted to be around her. Even if her baking was only half as good as it is, she would still come by every day, just to see her. "I like good hair," She commented, looking fondly at Beka's light pink that was braided long down her back. 

"Hair is always important," She said seriously as she sprinkled something in. "And?" 

Darcy sighed. "I just want to be happy. Have someone who is happy to be with me and around me. Who is okay with being chill and me disappearing for days at a time because Jane is on a science bender and I need to make sure she doesn't kill herself,"

Beka nodded. "That is pretty important," She said as she walked over to the giant wall of shelves housing all of her different pots, pans and trays and grabbed a silicone one with four hearts.

Darcy watched as she carefully filled each heart 3/4 of the way and she was utterly amazed that she did not spill at all. "God you're impressive," 

"Why thank you," She smiled as she turned and slipped them into the oven.

Beka set a timer on her watch and nodded at the clock. "They might not have time to cool before you need to leave," She tapped her finger to her chin as she waited.

"Its okay, I can come by later or-"

Beka waved her off. "Nonsense. Me or Joey will drop them off for you," Beka walked over to her, standing close and almost touching her. For once, Darcy had to look down at someone as she talked to them and it was odd. 

She kind of liked it. "You need to let me pay for them,"

Beka shook her head. "It's my treat," 

Darcy pointed a finger at her, wagging it. "That's not how you run a business," 

Beka laughed loud and heartily. "You're sweet to be concerned, but it's okay," 

"But you used your special eggs!"

Beka merely shook her head. "You're not going to win this one Darce, soooooo," She looked past Darcy to the main room, where Joey was getting a little behind. "Why don't you tell me what you want to bring for Jane and Thor today, I'll go help Joey, make them and get you out the door," She held out her hands, offering them to Darcy. 

Darcy took them, gripping them tightly as Beka helped her jump down. "You are very strong," 

Darcy did not swoon. 

She was not a swooner.

Beka held out her arm and flexed. 

Okay, Darcy swooned. 

"I lift a lot of equipment and I roll a lot of dough," Darcy laughed, well aware she was border lining her nervous, ‘I don't know what is going on' laugh but thankfully her phone ringing saved her.

Beka left her in the kitchen for front, giving Darcy privacy. She quickly answered. "Darce! Where are you? We have a meeting with Fury in fifteen minutes and I need you!" 

Darcy swore under her breath. "I'm getting our coffee," She dusted herself off the best she could and looked at the bowl that Beka had been mixing in. 

She couldn't help herself and she dipped a finger in to taste it. Flavor exploded in her mouth in a swirl of vanilla, light coconut and something she couldn't quite place. 

"Hey Darce, I have your order!" Beka called from the front, making Darcy realize she had been ignoring Jane on the phone. "I'll be there in ten minutes. Hold him off if you must. Get Thor to help," 

"Get help?" She heard Thor ask in the back, which made her smile. 

"Love you and don't hit anyone!" She hung up and practically ran out of the kitchen to the front, where Beka was holding out a bag and drink carrier for her. 

"There's a coffee for your boss's boss too. Cream and sugar in the bag, have a good day love!" Darcy could have kissed her on the mouth as she grabbed them and ran out the door. 

~~~xxx~~~ 

It wasn't till she was riding the elevator to Fury's office that she realized that she hadn't paid. Darcy felt awful as she handed Jane the drink carrier and followed her into Fury's office. 

She said nothing as she took the coffee she knew didh't belong to her, Jane or Thor and handed it to Fury. "Bribery Ms. Lewis?" 

Darcy rolled her eyes, momentarily forgetting how much of a shit person she is for running out on a bill. "I was at Beka's when Jane told me we had a meeting, which it would have been nice to know about, you know, more than fifteen minutes before it was happening,"  
Fury opened his mouth to say something, but Darcy continued and saw Jane smirking behind her coffee. "I am her assistant and these are things that I need to know, don't you agree? I can't properly do my job if I'm not able to caffeinate her and make sure our schedule for the day is running smoothly, can I?" 

Fury raised a brow. "Is their a pressing engagement that you're missing?" 

Darcy crossed her arms over her chest and returned the brow raise. "Yes, we have a very important routine to make sure good science happens and this is interrupting it," 

Jane spoke up. "Plus, you made Darcy rush and she probably didn't get to talk to Beka as much," 

Fury looked as if he was trying not to laugh. "And that is important why?" 

"She's pure sunshine," Jane said with such conviction that Fury looked taken back as Thor nodded in agreement. "Aye. Lady Beka shines brighter than the two suns of distant planets, incredibly magically and makes the most amazing foods," Thor held up one of the pastries before taking a bite. He moaned and Darcy laughed. 

Fury cleared his throat. "I apologize Ms. Lewis, Dr. Foster, however it has come to our attention that there is a threat against Foster," Thors face went dark and he held out his hand to call Mjolnir, but Darcy pushed his arm down. 

"There aren't any open doors, lets hear him out big guy," He nodded as Jane looked merely annoyed. "Which frat boy scientist is mad at me now?" 

They had been facing threats for years, long before Thor came into their life and until sexism was dead, Jane was expecting it till she died. 

"We're not quite sure, we have our analysts on it and while Thor is an Avenger and therefore cleared for security," 

Darcy sighed and nodded. "He's still an Avenger that is on call for world ending crap and therefore can't be with us," Her shoulders dropped in defeat. "Who are you assigning to us? Because the last time," 

Fury held up his hand. "I know, and I have personally chosen your security detail," 

The door opened and in walked one of the Strike guys Darcy recognized in passing and even saw him a few times in the gym when she would grab Thor for lunch. She did not however remember his name. 'He's cute,' She thought as he walked over to Fury and shook his head. 

"Sir, you asked to see me?" 

Fury nodded and signaled to Darcy and Jane. "I have a new assignment for you Rumlow. You can have Jack for backup if and when you need it," 

His brow furled in confusion, "Assignment, sir have I done something-" 

Fury cut him off with a single look. "This isn't a punishment. I need the best on this and you are my best, non-avenger, trusted agent," Darcy was sure Rumlow's cheeks went a little pink for a moment as Fury continued. "Perfect for a security detail for Dr. Foster and Ms. Lewis. Especially when Thor is called into the field. Can I count on you?" 

Rumlow glanced at Darcy in her sweater and glasses, then to Jane in her rumpled plaid shirt and jeans and nodded. "Of course sir," 

"Good," Fury took a sip of his coffee and looked at it with a raised brow. "Goddamn that's good," 

Darcy smiled. "And you now know why I need to start my morning there," Darcy turned, hooked her arm through Jane's and promptly left with Thor trailing after them.

~~~xxx~~~ 

Once the door closed, Rumlow turned to Fury. "What aren't you telling them boss?" 

"While Cap and Romanov have been out there stomping out Hydra cells," He saw Rumlow's hands tighten at the mention of the Nazi organization. "They uncovered plans to kidnap one or both of them. Not only for their knowledge, but as leverage," 

He nodded. "Because of Thor," 

Fury smiled and took another sip of his coffee, still in awe with how delicious a simple black coffee was. "And Cap, Romanoff, Stark, Barton, hell I even think Barnes has a soft spot for Lewis and by association Jane. Don't let them run you off," 

"Yes sir," 

Fury rolled his eyes. "Get the fuck out of my office Rumlow and good luck," 

"Sir?" 

"Ms. Lewis and Dr. Foster have run off every one of their details and those they haven't run off, Lewis tased," Fury waved him off and Rumlow left in a sort of daze. J

Just what the hell was going on?

~~~xxx~~~ 

Darcy choose the smooth and soulful Marc Broussard to fill the lab as she worked at her desk on transcribing Jane's notes from the night before, trying to figure out what went wrong when the door opened and in walked Rumlow. "Yo," She said without looking up at him. 

Rumlow looked around the lab, looking for Jane when Darcy spoke. "Her and Thor are fucking behind the bigger pieces of equipment," She pointed behind her. "Back there," Darcy looked up when she didn't hear the lab doors again. "Yeah?" 

"I need you to go over your schedule with me, your routines and later tonight I'll go home with you-" 

"Whoa dude! We just met. Its called wooing," 

Rumlow found himself laughing, but then had to stop himself. He needed to be serious and take this seriously, but it was hard when she was smiling at him like that. "Snark me later, you'll thank me when you don't die," 

"Pshhhh, I've almost died way too many times now, I laugh in the face of danger. Well, I tase it first, then I run and laugh," 

He smiled again and Darcy couldn't help but lick her lips and think about how nice his smile is. 

"Okay okay," 

He grabbed one of the many chairs and sat in front of her. "So, do you and Foster live near-" 

"We're roommates," He nodded, making a mental note of how much easier this was going to be. "We were suppose to move into Stark Tower, but then Jane realized that Tony had cameras installed pretty much everywhere and vetoed that real quick," 

"I can't say I blame her," Darcy shrugged. She would take being constantly filmed if it meant Jane and Thor had a soundproof bedroom. 

Brock looked Darcy over and pointed to her sweater. "You know you have flour on you, right?" 

Darcy's eyes went big as she started patting herself to get it off. "Still? Damn it," She muttered as she tried to look at her butt, then turned to present it to Rumlow. "Do I still have some on my ass?" 

He cleared his throat and shook his head. "Nah, you're good." 

She turned back to him, smirking. "I know, it is, isn't it?" 

He coughed and shook his head. "You two are going to be a handful, arent you?" 

Darcy smirked and looked down at her chest. "Yeah, I'd say these two are," Once the words left her mouth, she wondered where the hell this all came from, but the look she was getting from Rumlow was totally worth it. 

"I don't think we were properly introduced, Brock Rumlow," He held out his hand and Darcy shook it. 

"Darcy Lewis," He had very nice, strong hands. Darcy knew she was a goner.

~~~xxx~~~ 

They had just finished going over a few security points when Darcy’s lab phone rang. “Helloooooooo Fosters home of amazing science, this is your supreme overlord and princess of Asgard Darcy Lewis, How May I help you?” 

Someone laughed on the other end. “Hey Darce, I have your special treats but security doesn’t believe me,” 

Darcy smiled widely and asked him to hand the phone to security. “Hey Raymond. Yeah, Joey is good people, let him up. Then Fury can fight me, okay, bye.” 

She hung up then saw the look Brock was giving her. “What’s that about?” 

Darcy shrugged. “Joey is bringing some food from Beka,” 

Brock resisted the urge to sigh dramatically. “I need to vet these people before-“ But he was cut off by Raymond walking Joey into the lab. 

He had a big grin on his face while he carried a tote bag and drink carrier. “Joey!” Darcy jumped to her feet and took the bag from him before giving him a one arm hug. 

“Hey Darcy girl, boss lady said they should be perfect now. And that you’ll be needing these,” He held up the coffee carrier. 

“Beka is a goddess amongst us mortals,” 

Joey laughed and set the bag on the desk. “I can’t argue there,” He looked at his watch. “I better get going if I’m going to make it to my classes,” 

Darcy frowned. “Then who’s with Beka now? She’s not alone again-“ 

“She’s fine. Norah and Caroline came in,” 

Darcy smiled. “Oh thank god,” Joey turned to leave, but Darcy stopped him. “Wait! You have to let me pay! I forgot this morning and,” 

Joey shook his head. “She’d skin me alive if I took money from you, you enjoy now,” Raymond escorted him out and Darcy stood there, annoyed. 

“Is Beka your girlfriend?” Brock asked curiously as he looked at the bag on the desk and the coffees, there was four of them. 

Darcy shook her head. “No,” she looked pensive as she took her coffee and drank it; it was of course perfect and exactly what she needed.

A moment later, Jane and Thor appeared and Thor practically ran to the desk. “I thought I heard dear Joey and the smell of Beka's divine coffee,” Darcy held the drink tray out to him and Thor happily grabbed his and Jane's. 

Darcy had to smack Jane's hand away from the bag. "Hey!" 

"Those are for me!" 

Jane made a face and unpacked the bag. "There are boxes for all of us," She looked at the boxes, then to Rumlow. "Did you order this after he got here?" 

Darcy, who was deep in thought, mostly about Beka, looked up at Jane. "Huh?" 

"There's a box for Rumlow," 

Brock looked shocked as Jane handed him the box and inside was two perfect looking cannolis. "How the fuck," He then looked to Darcy's box that had a note on the top. 

"For luck," signed with a heart. 

"Did you call these in?" He asked suspiciously and Darcy shook her head at Jane spoke with a mouth full of lemon tart. 

"Beka is really really good at knowing what people like, it's her gift." 

"Aye," Added Thor as he took a bite of his triple chocolate and carmel brownies, "She is most gifted in her craft," Jane and Thor then disappeared deeper into the lab with their drinks and food in hand.

Darcy looked at her box before lifting the lid. The sweet cream, vanilla and light coconut scent hit her and she smiled. "Oh, she added candied violets for decoration," She popped one of them in her mouth. "I love candied violets," 

Brock was still eyeing his box, then the coffee. "She does this a lot?" 

"The knowing?" 

"Yeah, and free food?" 

Darcy shrugged. "I always leave a big tip on days she won't let me pay. I told her it's bad business," She sighed and broke a little piece off of the heart shaped cake. 

She couldn't help but smile and think of how nice and sweet and pretty Beka is. She ate the piece and felt a great warmth spread throughout her. "Wanna try a piece of mine?" He looked over at the box and the delicious looking heart shaped cakes inside. 

"You sure? She made them for you," "But I like sharing," He eyed the cake. He could smell their sweet scent and it was luring him in. "Sure,"


	2. Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock and Beka meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented, left a kudos or just stopped by. It means the world to me.  
> Thank you again to PumpkinDoodles, who is awesome and amazing and so very sweet. Seriously, if you're a TaserBones fan and you haven't read her works, what are you doing with your life?  
> Also, shoutout to my dad, who does stupid things like this in the kitchen.

* * *

 

 

Beka was working on a wedding cake when she heard the sound of someone knocking on the glass of the front door. She peered out from her spot and saw an older, handsome gentleman standing there. She wiped her hands on her apron as she smiled and approached the door. She held up a finger and quickly unlocked the door. "Hi there, you need something?"

He gave her a strange, thoughtful look before speaking. "You just open the door for anyone?" She nodded. "That's not safe, that's terrible security," He mumbled, but he noticed she was still smiling.

"Come on in, I have a feeling I know what you're looking for," She turned and made her way to behind the counter and started making coffee.

"Are you a witch?" He asked seriously, which only made her laugh.

Beka leaned across the counter slightly and inhaled. "You smell like Darcy," He recoiled slightly, but she only smiled as she went back to making the coffee. "She wears this perfume, I asked her about it once. It smells so nice," She looked off as if she was remembering something long forgotten. "Something from when I was little. Like a sugar cookie," She shook her head. "But not quite," She watched him and the look he was giving her. "I have a thing for scents," She winked at him, finished one drink and started on the other.

She was humming to herself, well aware that he was watching her when she suddenly looked up at him. "Are you bringing something for Jane and Thor as well?"

He shook his head. "Just Jane, Thor is out of town,"

Beka frowned and sighed. "Pity. He was going to do some taste testing for me. There was an Asgardian dish he asked if I could try and remake," She made a face. "I'll have to freeze those ingredients," She looked at Brock. "Do you know when he'll be back?"

"Classified,"

She nodded. "Of course," She smiled, even though she sounded upset about the news.

Beka was humming again when the timer on her watch went off. "If you'll excuse me," He nodded and watched her disappear into the back. He could still see her through the large opening and see what she was working on. "Mother fucker!"

On instinct he went running back to her and found her bending awkwardly at the sink to run her arm under cold water, while a tray of muffins looked dangerous lose to falling. Without thinking, he grabbed a dish towel and pushed them to safety. "Thanks," She muttered as she pulled her arm back and winced, utterly a few more curse words under her breath. Brock was at her side, holding another dish towel with ice in it.

She looked at him perplexed. "What,"

"You need it for your burn," He grabbed her arm gently and looked at it, noting that there was other, similar scarring there.

"Bakers idiocy," She quipped as he pressed the ice to her arm. She winced, but didn't pull back.

"What is?"

"We think we are dragons," He looked up from her burn, confused. "Fire cannot kill a dragon," He laughed, causing her to laugh as well. "Its from a book series, tv show thing," She sighed and pulled away from him, keeping the ice pressed against her burning skin.

"How did you manage that?"

"Tongs," She said cheerfully as she bent down and picked them up, tossing them in one of the sinks for washing.

He shook his head at her. "You tried to,"

"I successfully,"

"Pick up a tray of muffins, straight from the oven, with tongs?" 

She nodded. "Yep,"

He ran his hand over his face. "You're insane,"

She nodded again. "Yep," She looked at the muffin tray, then tossed the ice and dish towel into the sink. "Let me box up a few things. Jane will need a pick me up and you," She looked him up and down. "I think I have something that you'll enjoy," She winked, then shoed him away.

 

* * *

 

 

Brock found himself, waiting at the counter, utterly confused on just what was going on. He knew there was something going on, but he couldn't quite place it. He was drawn to this place, drawn to her and he shouldn't be. He is incredibly happy with Darcy and their new relationship, so why couldn't he stop thinking about kissing Beka?

He concentration was broken when the door opened and the bell chimed. The woman stopped in her tracks. "Beks?" She yelled, holding the door open, prepared to make a run for it.

"I'm fine April, he's here for Darcy,"

The woman, April smiled and took another step inside of the cafe. "So you're why she's been smiling so much?" She wiggled her brows at him as she walked passed him and into the kitchen. "Sloane said she can come in midday to help,"

"Oh thank you.I didn't even think to ask her," Beka was working quickly, moving around the kitchen, getting multiple things done at once as April grabbed her apron. "Can you call Charlie for a delivery today? Its for the Lakeson Wedding,"

"Sure thing boss," April gave her the dumb thumbs up as she walked over to the register and smiled. "So, I already know Darcy and Jane's usually,"

He cocked his head to the side. "You know Thor isn't around?"

She nodded, punching in a few keys. "She always boxes his alongside the whole order because his order is so big," April tapped the counter, waiting. "So, what is she making you?"

Brock shrugged. "Zero idea,"

"Ooo, mysterious," She turned towards the opening. "Boss?"

"It's Carlton's add P&P,"

"Okay!" April said brightly before turning back to face him.

Brock was beginning to give up trying to understand what was going on so early in the morning. "Should I even ask?" April shook her head as she continued to ring the order up.

When she finished and told him the total, he was sure she had done something wrong. "Are you sure?"

April counted the drinks, then pointed back to the kitchen and nodded. "Yep,"

"You really ought to be charging more sweetheart," He heard Beka laugh and then hold out a bag through the opening.

"I gotta finish this cake. Give Darcy and Jane my love,"

Brock thanked her, paid and left a fifty dollar tip in the jar, which made April's jaw drop. "And remember you're not a dragon!" He said with a chuckle as he left, making sure the door closed behind him.

Brock felt a strange pull in his chest as he left, as if he wasn't ready to leave, but he also felt pulled back to Darcy.

Just what the hell was going on?


	3. Jenny From The Block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy makes an early morning trip to see Beka. Brock panics. And Beka only tells the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to everyone who stopped by, left a comment or kudos.  
> There is a reference a fun reference to American Dad in this chapter.  
> Roger the Alien is kind of my favorite person ever. I couldn't help myself.  
> Enjoy!

 

* * *

 

 

Darcy knew she should have woken Brock up to let him know she was leaving the apartment. It was his job to follow her around and make sure she didn’t get kidnapped, which was why she had her pocket taser up her sleeve and ready for usage when she left, leaving behind a note of the time she left and her destination.

When she walked up to the bakery, she could see a group of college kids, three of which were passed out, slumped over their books as two still worked. Darcy noticed that the sign wasn’t turned on yet and she almost didn’t walk up to the door when she saw Beka came around the corner, pushing a flat bed cart, piled high with boxes and fresh flowers.

Beka stopped mid step when she saw Darcy standing there. “Is everything okay? You’re very early,” Beka abandoned the cart and speed walked over to her. “Darce?” Beka was staring at her, looking her over for any injuries, then back to her face when she didn’t see any.

Darcy found her voice again and spoke, “We haven’t had the chance to talk a lot and I,” She shifted, feeling silly and embarrassed. Beka’s shoulders relaxed before she smiled and pulled Darcy into a big, warm hug. Darcy tried to ignore the fact that her face was practically buried in the other woman’s breasts, but there was no way really around it.

When Beka pulled back, she touched Darcy’s arm gently. “Come on, I’ll make your favorite and you can tell me all about how things are going with pretty boy,” Darcy let out a loud laugh as she followed Beka to the cart and watched as she moved it with what seemed like total ease. “Pretty boy? Oh he’s going to love that!” She turned and looked at Beka, then to the cart. “Do you need help?”

“Nah,” Beka said before tossing her keys to Darcy. “But if you could get the door, that would be great,”

Darcy was shocked when she caught the keys, albeit with both hands and she almost dropped them, but she caught them and walked ahead of Beka to the alley for the bakery. “Can I tell Brock you called him that?” She asked over her shoulder as she unlocked the door and Beka laughed.

“I only speak the truth, so be my guest,” Darcy’s smile grew. She hadn’t realized how much she had missed Beka till now, but she had greatly missed her.

Once the cart was in the kitchen, Darcy watched as Beka unloaded, asking her every few minutes if she was sure that she didn’t want help. Beka waved her off with a smile every time, “I have a system,”

Darcy felt silly, standing there watching her but once the perishables were away, Beka abandoned the cart and turned her attention to Darcy. "So, how has things been with pretty boy?"

Darcy couldn't help but laugh again, but then she smiled, almost bashfully. "It's been, really really good,"

When she looked up, Beka was smiling at her softly, with her head titled ever so slightly at her. "I'm so happy for you Darce," She pulled her into another hug, which Darcy happily returned, sighing in content against Beka's arm.  
  
When Darcy pulled back, she avoided looking Beka in the eye, knowing that she was going to say something stupid or embarrassing. She caught Beka looking past her at the clock. She looked back down at Darcy with a smirk. "Wanna help roll some dough?"

Darcy looked apprehensive, which made Beka's grin grow. "It's fuuuunnnnnnnn," With her hands on Darcy's hips, she swayed them and Darcy had a tiny fit of giggles.

"I'm not really, I don't have guns like yours,"

Beka laughed, running her hands up to her arms. "I don't know, you look pretty good to me," She said cheerfully before turning around and bouncing over to the ovens to turn them on before doing the same with the fryers.  
  
Darcy was frozen in spot. She did not know what was going on in her. She was serious when she said that she was happy with Brock and their new, fun relationship, so why did her entire chest feel as if it was filled with giant butterflies?

She took a quick, but calming breath before pulling her jacket off; she was still wearing her pj's, which now made her feel silly and underdressed compared to Beka and her ripped black skinny jeans that made her legs look even longer and tee shirt that she just worked so well.  
  
Beka turned around and looked stunned for a moment, before she regained her composure and nodded to the giant mixer behind Darcy. "That's Rossabelle,"

"You name things?" Darcy asked, trying to curb how excited and a little surprised she was. Beka smiled, scrunching her face up a little. "Of course! You dont?Everything needs a name! A name gives a thing life," She turned to one of the big tubs and set it on the counter with a thud. "Plus I make it work hella hard, the least I can do is name it," She winked, then grabbed a set large stainless steel bowls and started measuring what Darcy was assuming, flour out.  
  
As Darcy watched her, she couldn't help but think how cute Beka was as she concentrated on measuring, her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth just a little bit.

Beka looked up at her and smiled. "You really don't have to help, give me a second and I'll make you some coffee," She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Full house?"

Darcy shook her head, then nodded. "No, I mean yes, but I do want to help,"

Beak leaned against the counter, her hands braced on the surface. "You sure? I always forget that people aren't used to working this early, and you might need to get back home,"

Darcy placed her hands on her hips and tried to look stern. "Are you implying that I can't tough it out?"

A wide smirk spread across Beka's face. "Of course not darling," Beka turned and opened one of the wall covering fridges and pulled out two dozen eggs and two jugs of milk. "I'll go make you some coffee while you measure these out," Darcy smiled triumphantly as she walked over to the table, then back to Beka, who was holding out one of her aprons to her.  
  
Darcy knew she was blushing as she took it, noting that it was Beka's unicorn and mermaids apron, the first one she had seen her in when they met. "I love this one!" She said as she pulled the strap over her head then tied it around her waist.

"I know, I remember,"

Darcy looked up to her then away, clapping her hands together. "So, what am I measuring and do I need to math? Because I don't think I need to remind you, math is not my strong suit,"

Beka chuckled. "My math is limited to baking math, so we're good," Beka pulled a strange looking pen out of her black, skull and lace trimmed apron and wrote directly on the table. "In each bowl, I need three eggs and three cups of milk. If you want to get super crazy," She pointed over to the wire rack of tubs and made a tapping motion at the one labeled "sugar". "And 3/4's of sugar, but don't worry if you don't get there,"

Darcy bumped her hip against Beka's leg. "Hey! I said I would be helpful!"

Beka patted her shoulder with a smile. "I know, and you are, promise. But you also don't need to rush," She booped Darcy's nose before disappearing to the front of the cafe and a few moments she heard the espresso machine going.

 

* * *

 

 

Beka was chatting with now awake study group, working on making them a round of coffee when the shops phone rang. She caught it on the third ring. "Full Moon Cafe and Bakery, this is Beka speaking, go for gold?" She could hear someone breathing on the other end and she rolled her eyes; she got creeper calls every couple of weeks. "Listen if this is a prank-"

"Is Darcy still there?"

Beka recognized the voice and smiled. "She is. I kidnapped her and I'm making her work for me now," She said playfully and almost laughed when she heard him sigh in relief. "You're going to have to pay a hefty ransom,"

"This isn't funny,"

Beka snorted. "I think this is hilarious," She paused. "I'll have coffee waiting for you for when you get here," She hung up and bit her lip.

Ronan looked over at her. "Everything okay Beks?" He asked and she nodded.

"I didn't want to give Darcy back yet," She frowned, then held two drink carriers out to him. Ronan came over, placed his card on the counter and took the carriers.

Beka wasn't thinking as she ran the card, then handed it back to him when he came back. "You really okay?" His tone was low and cautious, Beka smiled and nodded.

"Promise," She pretended to punch his jaw. "You guys need to get going. Your final is in two hours and you need showers," She pointed at the other male. "Especially you Esposito!" He playfully flipped her off as he gathered his things.  
  
She returned the jester, before going back to her prep work. Beka was carefully choosing which playlist to use when she looked up and smiled: Brock standing at the door.

He was looking between her, the group of college kids and the door with a furled brow. "Ronan!" Beka tossed her keys at the boy, who caught them and unlocked the door. "Can you just leave it open and turn the sign on on your way out?"

"Sure thing!" Ronan handed the keys to Brock as he walked passed him, causing him to give the kid an odd look.

When he looked back to Beka, she was holding out a coffee for him. He took it, his brow furling again. "Where is Darcy?"

Beka pointed with her thumb behind her. "She wanted to help pretty boy," She said playfully, causing him to choke a little on his coffee as Darcy called from the back, "HEY! You said I could tell him!"

Beka only laughed, then winked at Brock. "I coudn't help it, you know I only tell the truth," Brock stared at her as he sipped his coffee. He was used to a woman's attention, hell Darcy gave him compliments all the time, but something about Beka's, even in a teasing matter, struck a cord within him.  
  
Darcy stuck her head out from the kitchen, smiling at Brock with a smudge of flour on her cheek. "Hey babe," He seemed to relax a little when he saw her, which made Beka smile sweetly before she went back to prepping things behind the counter.

"Baby, you know you can't just sneak out like that,"

Darcy frowned. "It's just Beka's," Brock cleared his throat and looked at Beka who nodded. Brock took that permission and slipped into the kitchen. He couldn't help but laugh.

He leaned against the doorframe and watched her for a moment. "Don't tell Beka, I spilled some of her flour," He nodded as he looked at the counter that was covered in flour and made a cross over his heart.

"Baby, you really can't just do that. We don't know when someone might snatch you and-"

"I have my taser,"

He sighed exhaustedly as he set his coffee down, made his way over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "We talked about this, a taser is fine, but it's not the best. Especially if there is more than one attacker,"

Darcy sighed, slipping her arms around his neck. "I know, but I figured that coming this early was really out of the norm for me and every time I've come, she's been so busy and,"

"You missed her," He stated and she nodded.

"I did," She felt guilty admitting it, even to him, but he smiled as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Then wake me up next time and I'll come with you,"

Darcy rested her head against his shoulder. "Yeah, but don't you need sleep to be at the top of your game,"

"I need you to be safe for me to be at the top of my game,"

She pulled back and looked at him. "How can I argue with that logic?"

He grinned. "You're not suppose to, that's the point," He leaned down and kissed her, playing with the strings of the apron.  
  
He was going to ask her about it when Beka's voice distracted him. "Make good choices!" She cheered as the front door opened, the bell chiming along with a string of 'thank yous'.

Brock laughed, then smiled when he heard Beka humming as the door opened again. "Fromdabloc! I thought you switched shifts with Sloane,"

"I can leave," Beka only laughed as Brock turned his attention back to Darcy, who was looking at him as if she was studying him.

"What?"

Darcy shook her head. "Nothing," She untangled herself from him which gave him the chance to appreciate her apron.

"That's real cute baby,"

Darcy looked down at the apron and grabbed the edges to flare it out. "Oh this old thing?" She joked as he nodded and attempted to pull her into his arms again, but she pushed him away. "No!" She whisper yelled, but he only grinned.

"Oh come on baby, you look so cute in it, I'm having all kinds of ideas,"

Darcy turned bright pink and gave him a little shove. "No, Beka is right out there,"

For a moment, his mind wandered to the idea Beka walking in and joining them, but shook his head. Where the hell did that come from? He coughed, clearing his throat. "You're right," He turned and grabbed his coffee.

As he drank his coffee, Beka came back, muttering something to herself before looking at her watch. He watched Darcy's smile falter a little. "Are we putting you behind?"

Beka's head snapped up and she shook her head. "No no no," She shook her head again and pulled Darcy into a side hug. "I've been scatter brained all week, it's not you," She leaned her head down for a moment, letting it rest on Darcy's, who leaned into her.

This was giving Brock all kinds of ideas. All kinds of ideas he should not be having.

Beka gave Darcy one last squeeze before looking at the clock again. "Fromdabloc has your guys coffee and some of your favorites," She pointed at Brock. "I didn't have time to make that one egg thing Darcy said you really liked," Brock found himself falling over his words, but she only smiled. "I did pack you the spinach one. I made a whole batch last night when Ronan said they were staying," She trailed off, thinking of something.

"You really didn't have to," He commented but she waved him off as she finally looked at the counter Darcy had been working at and laughed.

"I wondered where that flour came from,"

"I'm so sorry-"

"It's okay, now it's prefloured! Less work for me when I roll," She winked as she looked over the bowls Darcy had measured for her and smiled. "Thank you darling, this helped,"

Darcy blushed and batted at her. "You're just saying that," Beka shook her head before turning towards the giant wooden cabinet next to the back door.  
  
"When do you sleep?" Brock inquired as he watched her.

Beka only laughed before turning back with several bottles in her hands. "Never," She quipped as she set the bottles down, two in front of each eggs, milk and sugar filled bowls.

Brock cleared his throat. "We should probably get out of your hair,"

Beka looked up, then passed them when the bell chimed. "Up to you. I don't mind," She bent down to pull out a hand mixer and Brock couldn't stop himself from checking out her ass as she bent down; oh god what is wrong with him?

When she popped back up, she saw Brock and Darcy talking quietly to each other. She decided to give them a little push. "Actually, I should probably focus, since someone has reminded me that I'm not a dragon," She said with a fake annoyed tone, and Brock laughed.

"No, you're not,"

Darcy looked between them. "Wait, you're not a dragon?"

Beka's bright smile filled the room. "Sadly no darling," She paused. "I'm sure Jane is wondering where you two went off to. Oh, and remind Thor I still need his taste buds when he has time,"

Darcy pulled out her phone, looking over the schedule. "I can send him down around ten?" She offered and Beka nodded, clapping her hands.

"Perfect! I'll pull those things out of the freezer and get them ready!" She cheered. Brock and Darcy both thought about how cute she was when she is excited. "Okay okay okay, I really need to-"

Darcy reached over and gave Beka a hug. "We got it, we need to go,"

"And as much as I love seeing your face," She touched Darcy's cheek gently. "No more sneaking out to see me," She nodded over to Brock. "Lets not give pretty boy a heart attack, okay?"

Darcy blew a raspberry. "Fine," She pulled back and went to untie her apron.

"Keep it, I like it better on you,"

"Beka..."

But Beka turned her attention to the walk in fridge. "I cant hear you in here!"

Brock chuckled as he grabbed Darcy's arm gently. "Come on, you heard her," She nodded and followed him out.  
  
As promised, Fromdabloc had their coffees and bag of food waiting for them. "I'm paying," Darcy said seriously as she pulled out her wallet and Fromdabloc shrugged and took her money.

Brock was staring at her name tag. "Is that really your name?"

She snorted. "Nah, it's just a joke. My name is Jenny,"

Darcy giggled as Brock looked confused. "I don't get it,"

Darcy grabbed the coffees and handed him the bag. "Come on, I'll explain it on the way home," She waved goodbye to Fromdabloc as Brock held the door open for them and a sudden large group that filed in.

 


	4. Crazy On You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock is struggling with his feelings for Beka. Enter everyone's favorite red headed assassin. And Beka blushes a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for stopping by again. And if you're new, Hello! Greetings and Salutations.

A few weeks passed and during those weeks, something was bothering Brock. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. He knew it had to do with Beka, however he couldn't figure out what exactly it was about her that was bothering him. So, he did what any paranoid, worked-for-Shield-and-Hydra-and-Shield again person with virtually unlimited resources and a viable reasoning for breaking several privacy laws: he looked up her file.

Not that Shield had a file on her, but as he sat at his computer, he realized that he did not know her last name. He didn't want to ask Darcy, because he knew it would turn into a fight, so instead he did some minor investigating.

From the state board for business by using the name of the cafe and the address. It was easy enough to find her name, "Rebeka Starling" and even though he shouldn't have been smiling, he found himself smiling at her cute name.

Armed with a name, he was able to continue his search. Unfortunately, his search did not give him the answers he was looking from.  
  
For all intensive purposes, she was just a normal 28 year old. She had a normal family, no arrests, no warrants, no marriages, no children, just complete and utter normalcy. Brock felt like he was losing his mind.

He knew, he knows there is something there. Something going on, because he has no other explanation for what was going on. He looked at the coffee cup on his desk and stared at it. 'What if its the coffee?' His eyes went wide at his own thought. But he shook his head. It couldn't be that.

No one else was mooning over Beka. Christ, was that what he was doing? Mooning over another woman when he has someone like Darcy? He rubbed his hand over his face and sighed.  
  
A flash of red caught his eye and he called out. "Hey Romanov, want to get coffee with me?"

Natasha stopped and walked backwards to stand in his doorway and stare at him. "Excuse me?"

He offered her his best charming grin. "Take a seat, I have a favor to ask,"

She observed him for a moment before nodding and effortlessly dropping into the seat in front of him. "What do you need Rumlow?"

He smiled and tapped his cup. "More coffee,"

Her expression gave him nothing as she spoke. "And you want to take me with you?"

He stared at her and she stared back. "I can't get anything past you, can I?" She merely shook her head and waited. "I think there is something up with the baker,"

Natasha leaned back in her chair. "What exactly do you think she is up to?"

Brock raised a brow. "Do you know her?"

She offered a half nod. "I have heard of her. Darcy and Jane are fond of her, especially Darcy," She was watching him closely. "Is this why? Darcy is very loyal and-"

He shook his head. "I don't think Darcy is or would cheat on me with Beka,"

Both of Natasha's brows rose in surprise. "It's Beka now, is it?" Her trademark small smirk appeared. "I have been meaning to meet her," She stood and something about her smirk made Brock instantly regret asking for her help. "Shall we?"

 

* * *

 

 

The cafe was filled with students and business people a like, all going about their day and enjoying the laid back ambiance of the cafe. Brock was surprised when he did not see Beka at the counter, nor in the kitchen when he peaked through the large opening.

As they waited in line, he noticed Natasha looking around, observing. When they were next, Joey smiled at Brock and then at Natasha. "What's up my dude? What can I get you?"

Brock looked around again. "Is Beka here?"

Joey cocked his head to the side, glancing at Natasha for a moment before answering. "Okay, I'm not supposed to tell, but because she likes Darcy and Darcy likes you," He paused. "She's napping in her office," He turned and looked at the clock behind him. "She should be waking up in about ten minutes if you need to talk to her,"

Brock nodded, tapping the counter as he looked at the order board. "Just a large, plain latte,"

Joey nodded, wrote on a cup then looked at Natasha, ready with his pen. "I would like to try," She paused, then smiled shyly at Joey. "What's your favorite?"

Joey grinned. "I'm actually not much of a coffee drinker. I'm more of a tea person,"

"Okay," She said with a smile and he continued.

"We make this frozen peach tea with mango that is definitely in my top favorites,"

Natasha nodded. "That does sound good. I'll take one of those," He quickly grabbed another cup and then turned to make the drinks.  
  
Natasha leaned against the counter and continued to look around. A startled voice saying Brock's name made her snap around. "Hey, you don't normally come down around now," She barely looked rumpled for someone who was just napping and only a little confusion.

Natasha smiled at the taller woman, watching as she tied her apron on. "Nat hasn't had the pleasure of trying your stuff yet,"

Beka smiled brightly and held her hand out to Natasha. "It's so nice to meet you!"

Natasha, all smiles and genuine fake enthusiasm. "It's nice to meet you too, everyone keeps talking about how great everything you make is,"

Beka's smile grew and she even turned a little pink. She elbowed Brock gently. "You're too sweet," Beka then looked over to Joey who had just finished Natasha's drink and was waiting for payment.

Natasha watched as she glided behind the counter and rang them up, then paused. "Did you want to bring something for Darcy and the gang?" She was smiling as she waited, then cocked her head at Natasha and pointed. "You seem like a berry person," She tapped her fingers against her cheek, looking at Natasha with intent before her eyes lit up and she smiled broadly. "Raspberry right?"

Brock turned to look at Natasha, who actually looked at little stunned. "But with dark chocolate?" Beka bent down and opened the display case, pulling one out with a gloved hand and held it out to her. "Like this?" She smiled, looking between them. "Am I right?"

She waited and finally Natasha regained her composure. "That is an impressive skill,"

Beka shrugged as she pulled out a box and placed the tart in. "My gram used to say I was naturally good at reading people,"  
  
She then turned and started boxing up a few more things and while she was distracted, Natasha turned her head slightly and whispered. "How the hell did she do that?" He shrugged, giving her the look like, 'see what I mean, shady,' Natasha nodded then plastered on a smile when Beka faced them.

"So I have a little something for everyone. I'm teaching a new person the ropes for the morning, so let me know how you think they did," She slid the boxes towards them, then placed a flyer on top. "I'm starting to try and reduce plastic waste. So if you bring in your own cup or carrier, as long as its clean you get a discount," She leaned over the counter a little and whispered. "And if we're not busy and its not clean, I totally have a sink," She winked then pulled back and gave Brock the total  
  
Brock paid, left her a tip, which made her eyes go wide. "Stoopppp. You're going to spoil me," She tried to push the tip jar back to him but he shook his head.

"Nah uh sweetheart,"

Beka blushed and cleared her throat. "Fine, but not next time," She pointed at him, then smiled. "Tell everyone I said hi," She then looked at Natasha. "It was really nice meeting you, I hope you like it,"

"It was nice to meet you too, and I'm sure I will," They turned and left, but Natasha was watching Brock, noting that he turned back to look at Beka as he opened the door and licked his lips.

 

* * *

 

 

As they walked down the street, Natasha sipped on her tea and nodded. "This is good. Damn it," She muttered before looking at Brock. "She smiles a lot,"

He smiled in response, thinking about how much he liked how pink she turned when he called her 'sweetheart'. "I don't trust someone who smiles that much," She looked at her drink. "I'll have to do more investigating,"

He merely nodded sadly, as if remembering why he brought her along and that for some reason, all he wanted to do was run back to Beka and talk to her. He stopped and pressed the heel of his hand into his brow. Where was this coming from? He is not suppose to be thinking about someone else like this. He has Darcy. He really cares about her.

Natasha touched his arm gently. "You okay there?" He nodded then dropped his hand. "Yeah, we should get back," She nodded, still watching him. She was definitely going to need to do some more recon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone was wondering, Blake Lively is Beka. Like she is literally all I can see and hear for her.  
> Also if anyone has theories about Beka or her treats, I'd love to hear your thoughts!


	5. Natural Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet. Beka goes for a run. Brock makes a terrible decision. There might be blood involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for stopping by, reading, commenting and any kudos.  
> Enjoy!

Beka needed to burn off some energy. She was caught up on all of her prep work. The days first batches were on cooling racks, she had finished her newest batch of extracts and dyes yesterday and everything was clean. But she couldn't seem to fight off the antsy feeling that had her bouncing around.

So she went for a run. It didn't matter that it was 2am and it was never a good idea to go running at 2 am, she needed to rid herself of this feeling before she did something stupid, like calling one of her ex's that was an ex for a reason. She shook her head at herself.

She just needed a good run, a shower and then she could jump right back into work and not think about Darcy.

Or Brock.

Or both of them.  
  
Beka cursed at herself. They were happy. She didn't need to think about them at al like that. She cared about them, yes, but it had to stay friendly. She came to a dead stop and rested her hands on her knees. She just wanted them to be happy.

That was all that mattered. Beka stood back up, stretched her arms and her neck for a moment before resuming her run. She let her mind drift to the baby shower order she had coming up and all of the little extras that the mother in law had requested.  
  
She was going over the details when she stopped again and tried to level out her breathing. As she was doing her cool down walk back to the cafe, someone grabbed her arm.

On instinct, she twisted her arm out of their hold, punched at their face and pushed them as hard as she could away from her and started to run. "Ah fuck!"

Beka stopped mid step. She knew that voice. She turned back to confirm and she was right; it was Brock. "Jesus fucking christ," she muttered as she walked over to him and tried to look at his face.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly as she pushed his hand out of the way to look; his nose was definitely bleeding, but she wasn't sure she had broken it.

"Fuck," He muttered as she punched him in the shoulder.

"You don't just grab people!" She yelled, then winched, realizing a light in the apartment above them turned on. "Come on," she took his arm and guided him towards the cafe as he held his nose.

 

* * *

 

"I'm sorry," he said as she pressed a clean dish towel into his hand and went to look for more to clean up with. She waved him off as she disappeared into her office and when she came back, it looked as if his nose had stopped bleeding and he was deep in thought. "You really shouldn't be out running by yourself,"

"I was fine," She looked at him, pointing to his face.

"It's the middle of the night!"

She laughed. "I'm aware,"

"You can't just go running, it's not safe,"

Beka took a deep breath and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Clearly I can handle myself," She took another deep breath as she walked over to him and pushed him back to sit on the stool.  
  
He gave her a weird look as she started to clean the blood from his face with the warm wash cloth. "Why did you grab me like that?"

He was watching her carefully and she saw him raise his hand, but then let it fall to his lap. "I think that I didn't think you were real,"

She looked at him confused, pulling back to get a better look at his face. "Are you drunk?" She couldn't smell anything on him. Other than the perfume Darcy wears and something that was woodsy with hints of rosemary; she loves rosemary.

Brock shook his head. "I'm not drunk," He ran his hand through his hair and looked down.  
  
Honestly he didn't know what he was doing there. He had been working on a few reports, going over the roster for his team when he was overcome with the urge to go see Beka. It didn't matter that it was late.

Too late and he knew she wouldn't be there, but he had to try. He hung his head in shame, startled when Beka grabbed his bloodied hand and started wiping the blood off. "I shouldn't be here,"

She sighed. "No, what you shouldn't do is grab someone in the middle of the night,"

His head snapped up. "And you shouldn't be running around in the middle of the night!" She let out a frustrated groan, "What if I had been someone else, what if I had had a gun?"

Beka shrugged. "Then my plan of disarming would have been a bit different, but I also would have kept running,"

He shook his head at her and abruptly stood, his nose almost touching hers. "Why are you being so stubborn? It's basic safety,"

"Because I am fine. I go running all the time and you're the first person who has ever grabbed me," She was tempted to stick her tongue out at him, but he was too close to her. It was not a good idea.  
  
Brock turned away from her and swore before he started pacing. Beka realized that he was panicking. "Do you need me to call Darcy?" She asked softly causing him to turn and look at her.

"Why can't you just be safe? Do you not care about yourself? About what it would do do Darcy if something happened to you? To-"

He cut himself off before he finished, knowing if he did, he couldn't take it back. That his feelings, whatever they were, would be out in the open and he wouldn't be able to pretend there wasn't something there.

He took a deep breath and reached out to take one of her hands in both of his. "I need you, to be safe. Please,"

Beka pursed her lips together and she nodded. "I am safe,"

He looked as if he wanted to argue with her, but took a calming breath and nodded. "Safer,"

Beka nodded. "Safer. Okay," She squeezed his hand. "Do you want me to call Darcy for you? I'd rather not let you walk back on your own,"

He made a face, which then was contorted in pain because he forgot about his nose. "No, she's sleepin and I'm fine,"

Beka clicked her tongue and shook her head. "Nope nope nope," She pulled her hand out of his, missing the hurt look in his eyes and how he flexed his hand slightly. She was too busy looking for her keys.  
  
"I'll drive you back,"

"No you're not,"

She only smiled. "I either drive you back or I put you to work. You have blood on you, so you can't technically be working back here anyways,"

He couldn't help but smile. "You sound very serious,"

She pointed at him. "The health inspector is not a joke," She jingled her keys at him. "You need sleep. I'm sure Darcy is going to wake up and wonder where the hell you are. You really want to freak her out?"

He didn't say anything so she pressed. "Do you? Well do you?"

"No," He was looking at the floor and couldn't believe he was being scolded. No one had made him feel his bad since he was a kid.

"Then come on," She looked back at him. "Just throw the dish towels away, can't do much for them now,"

Now he felt worse. "I'm really sorry that I got blood on," She turned, stopping him. "I made you bleed, we're even, come on,"

 

* * *

 

 

Beka was shaking her head at the wheel and sighed with exasperation. "For the last time, my car is not a death trap,"

"Sweetheart, I can just tell from the way you're holding the steering wheel that there is something wrong with the drive shaft and-"

"It's just older. Esther is fine,"

He made a face. "You named your car Esther?"

She turned her head, giving him a sharp look. "And what is wrong with the name Esther,"

"It's an old lady name,"

She snorted and shook her head. "It's an old car,"

They stopped at a light and there was a distinct clunk then clank sound. He gave her a look which she shook her head, petting the steering wheel. "She's fine,"

"Sure sure sweetheart and when was the last time you took her for a tune up?"

Beka looked at him shocked, her hand pressed to her chest. "You can't ask a lady that!"

He laughed as he pointed to Darcy's building and she parked in front. They sat there in silence for a few minutes. "Well, aren't you going to get out?"

He smiled at her. "Trying to get rid of me?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "No, but I'm sure Darcy misses you,"

"Darcy sleeps like the dead," He said with a fond smile before looking at Beka with an intense stare. "Why aren't you sleeping? Why were you out running?"

Beka shrugged. "I have a different kind of sleep schedule," She leaned towards him slightly with a smile on her face before swinging back. "Doctor and medically approved. And I like night running,"

"So you do sleep?"

She nodded. "Nap cycles. Every couple of hours I recharge and then I am right as rain," She looked at him, noting how tired he looked and that his nose was definitely going to be bruised in the morning.  
  
Beka reached out and touched his face gently. "Sorry about your face pretty boy,"

He groaned. "You can't call me pretty and touch my face like that,"

She booped his nose very gently before pulling her hand away. "Okay then pretty boy, this is you,"

He looked at her, calculating. "Is Esther going to be able to make it?"

Beka smiled and patted the dashboard. "She has survived three earthquakes, a hurricane, an alien invasion AND people thinking she's a cab for six years, she can get home,"

His jaw dropped a little. "I'm sorry, what?"

Beka smiled and shrugged. "It's the yellow color,"

"Random people would just,"

"Climb on in? Yep, made some good cash for a while," She chuckled at the memory, only to look over and see that he looked utterly horrified.

He rubbed his face. "I swear to god, you're going to give me a heart attack," She patted his thigh.

"You'll be fine," She took a deep breath. "But you should really get out and go to bed,"

He looked at her for a moment before holding out his hand. "Give me your phone?"

"What? Why?"

He simply held his hand out and she handed it to him. "Oh my god, you don't have a security lock on this? Jesus,"

Beka held her hand out in response and a moment later, he handed it back. "Just let me know you get back safe okay?"

She stared at him for a moment before nodding. "Okay,"

"You swear?"

She laughed and nodded. "I swear, now get!" He looked as if he was torn and she wondered what he was thinking about before he opened the door and climbed out, muttering about her car being a death trap. "Is not!" She yelled as he closed the door.  
  
Beka knew he wasnt going to move first and knowing he needed sleep, she left first; he didn't budge till she was at the stop light two blocks away. When Beka pulled into the alley behind her shop, she parked and looked at her phone, staring at it in its place on the passengers seat.

She took a deep breath and opened her contacts, finding his with ease. She changed his display name to "Pretty Boy" before she sent him a short, but to the point text. **"Home safe."** She was tempted to use an emoji or two, but decided against it.

Beka found herself smiling when the text bubble appeared. **"Thank you,"** She rolled her eyes and got out of her car and headed for the back door, ready to jump back into her work.

Unfortunately, all of the work her run had done had been undone and she was still buzzing with energy. She decided it was time to make a new list of projects and recipes to try. Yes, this would be a great distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have seen Nick & Norah's Infinite Playlist, starring Kat Dennings, you know there is a similar yellow car with a similar cab problem. I love that movie.


	6. Jean Jackets & Pin Ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beka makes an unexpected drop in. Jack is a good bro. Darcy and Brock are struggling. What else is new. Also, a fan fav makes and appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I was pretty sick and then my kiddos were sick.  
> As always, thank you for stopping by and any and all comments and kudos you leave behind.

Darcy was struggling with the strange pull, even though she had just seen Beka earlier that morning when a knock on the lab door broke her out of her thoughts.

She dropped her pen at the sight of Beka standing there all bright smiles in a very cute summer dress and jean jacket that she had not been wearing that morning and balancing two drink carriers and a tote bag on each arm.

She jumped to her feet, but Thor got there first and opened the door for her. "Thank you Thorarella!"

He returned her smile as he took the carriers from her, "You are very welcome Beka of the Birds," She laughed.

Darcy stumbled, almost tripping over her own feet as she rushed over to help her carry the bags. "What are you doing here?" Her tone came out harsher than she intended and Beka's smile fell for a moment as she pointed to Thor, who jumped in.

"I called her. You said it was my turn to choose for lunch,"

Beka nodded and Darcy swallowed hard, realizing that she had hurt Beka's feelings. "I must have lost track of time, I'm glad you're here," She quietly took one of the tote bags and brought it over to her desk.  
  
Thor looked at Beka, who shrugged and followed Darcy to her desk and set the other tote down. "Well, that should be everything." She looked at Thor, "Let me know how the thing turned out,"

Thor grinned. "Shall I write a full report?"

She smiled back and pointed to the tote she had set down. "I even remembered the notepad for you this time,"

"Splendid!"

Darcy looked between them, confused. "What's going on?"

Beka looked at Darcy, then to Thor, who turned and started going through the bag. "Thor is one of my taste testers. I've been trying," She turned slightly, pointing to Thor. "I thought you knew. Hasn't he told you? I've been trying to make some Asgardian foods for him and,"

"Oh," Darcy looked down and Beka's voice trailed off.

"I'm, I'm going to go. Yeah, I should go,"

She started towards the door, when Darcy's voice stopped her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean,"

Beka shook her head, clearing her throat before turning her head slightly to look at Darcy. "I should get back anyways. I left Caroline and Charlie in charge and that really just spells disaster," She waved as her final goodbye.

 

 

Beka bumped into Brock as he was coming off the elevator. He smiled at her, then frowned when he saw that she looked upset. "Hey sweetheart, you okay?"

Jack elbowed him, not realizing who Beka was and was not about to let his buddy hit on girl right outside of his girlfriends lab.

Beka put on a smile as she stepped into the elevator, pushing the down button. "Yeah," She grimaced for a moment. "Yeah, I'm fine,"

Brock's hand shot out and stopped the doors from closing. He took a step towards her and she shook her head. "Really, I'm fine. Lunch is in the lab. Thor told me you were bringing your pal," She nodded at Jack, assuming it was him. "I hope you liked what I picked," She touched Brock's hand gently. "I really need to get back,"

He looked as if he was trying to figure out if she was lying or not. "Beka," The soft way he said her name, almost broke her but she plastered on her happy smile again.

"If my shop burns down, I can't sue you, so go! Before it gets cold," She said playfully before pushing his hand out of the way and let the door close.  
  
Beka pressed her hand to her forehead, resting her other hand on her hip and took a deep breath. What the fuck was her life? What was she doing? She needed to call her grandma and figure out what the hell was going on.

 

* * *

 

 

Brock was ready to run after Beka when Jack grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the stairwell. "What the hell are you doing?" He whispered yelled, which seemed to break Brock out of the small trance he had been in.

"What?"

"What are you doing? Who the hell was that and why the fuck are you trying to run after her when you have a bombass girlfriend right over there?" He was still whispering yelling as he pointed to Darcy's lab.

Brock ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "It's complicate man,"

Jack's brow shot up and nearly disappeared into his hair line. "Complicated? Complicated? Are you," He pulled Brock closer to him by his shoulder. "Are you cheating on Darcy?"

Brock tore away from Jack and looked livid. "I'm not fucking cheating. You know I don't fucking cheat, what the hell?"

Jack only stared at him. "Then explain what the hell is going on," Jack then shook his head. "Actually, give me your phone!"

"What? No. Fuck you!"

"Give me your phone!"

He moved as if to grab Brock's phone from his pocket, Brock dodged and it turned into an aggressive wrestle for the phone.  
  
It was Darcy's voice that caused them to stop. "What the hell are you two doing? The gym is downstairs," They both stilled and looked at her with wide eyes. Darcy tapped her foot and waited.

Brock and Jack quickly and quietly untangled from each other and stood up straight as Darcy continued to stare them down. "So?"

Jack looked at Brock, who smacked Jack upside the head. Jack went to lunge at him, but Darcy stepped between them and pushed them apart.

Brock shook his head. "Baby, you know its not a good idea-"

"Knock it the fuck off," She stood there and waited. "Someone explain or I am keeping everything Beka brought," She looked at Brock pointedly. "And she made your favorite apricot cookies,"

His face lit up a little. "She did?"

Jack elbowed him again, causing Darcy's eyes to narrow. "Are you, are you fighting over Beka?" She had to stop herself from smiling for a moment. "Brock, does Jack want to ask her out?"

Brock shook his head. "No no, its not that,"

Darcy looked at Jack, waiting. "It's not my place,"

"No its not," Brock growled, but Jack continued. "He called her sweetheart,"

Darcy, no longer able to hold back a smile, laughed. "He always does," She sighed then looked at Brock. "Did she look upset? I kind of snapped at her and I think I messed up and,"

Brock pulled her into a hug, which made Jack very confused as to what is going on. He pointed over to the lab. "I'm going to grab my food and leave," Darcy waved goodbye and Jack left them, still confused.  


 

Darcy pulled back and looked at Brock. "Can we talk about this later, at home?"

He watched her carefully for a moment, noting that she was upset, but that now was not the time. "Yeah, yeah, that's fine,"

She leaned up and kissed him, before tugging on his hand. "Come on, Beka apparently recreated some food for Thor and he's taking notes for her,"

"Oh, she finally got around to that?"

Darcy stopped and looked at him. "You know about that? How do you know that and I don't? Does everyone know?" Her eyes were wide and thankfully she sounded jesterous rather than upset.

"Yeah, she might have mentioned it,"

Darcy rolled her eyes. "What am I going to do with you two?" She muttered as she pulled him into the lab.

 

Brock had several idea, several very intimidate and naughty ideas, but he really did not need to be thinking of them. Like at all.

 

* * *

 

 

Beka was sketching in a notebook, trying to figure out the best logo to use for new tee shirts when the bell chimed and Steve walked in. She put down her pencil and smiled at him. "My favorite drawing buddy!"

Steve smiled back at her as well as he leaned against the counter to look at her sketchbook. "Logos huh? Not going to lie, I do not miss doing those,"

Beka laughed. "Yeah, I wasn't a fan of doing them in school either, but at least its coming in handy," She pushed the book towards him and turned to start making his drink. "Your usual?" She asked as he flipped through the pages, nodding.

He stopped when he got to a couple of pin up drawings.  
  
When Beka saw, she slapped the page down and looked beet red. "Eh eh eh, no no! Bad Steve! You know better! Artists code!"

He chuckled as he patted his chest and threw his head back slightly. "I was just curious,"

She rolled her eyes at him as she went back to making his drink, occasionally looking back at him with narrowed eyes. "Don't," She pointed and warned, but she knew his shit eating grin was up to no good. "Do not test me Rogers!"

He laughed again before going back to the sketches of the logo. "So, who's the lucky gal?"

Beka was tempted to throw hot coffee on him, but resisted. "No one, I used stock imagines online,"

Steve whistled. "Man, those are nice aren't they? Though, I know I definitely prefer live models,"

Beka bent around the espresso machine and looked at him with a grin. "Sure you do," She winked, then smirked at his pink cheeks.

"You know what I mean,"

"Don't dish what you can't take Stevie boy," he coughed, clearing his throat before picking up her pencil, doodling in one of the corners of the book.  
  
When Beka slid him his coffee, she cocked her head to get a better look at the logo and smiled. "You are really good at that,"

He nodded, not really listening to her as he put the final touches on. "Huh?"

She laughed and slid his coffee closer to him. "Trade you,"

He made a face. "You are not accepting a drawing in leu of payment!"

Beka shrugged and smiled. "Coffee for a drawing. I do it all the time," She pointed with her thumb to the back wall, which was covered in all kinds of drawings, mostly of ones on napkins. "It's not like I did all of those,"

He rolled his eyes at her and pulled out his wallet. "Fine, then I am buying food,"

She grinned and motioned to the display case. "Pick your goodies, I'm going to take a picture of that," She pointed to the page. "And ask people online for which is better," She laughed. "And validation,"

"Naturally," He commented as he looked at the case.  


 

Beka was humming as she typed up a caption for the post before looking up at him. "Can I exploit you?"

His head snapped up, giving her a look. "Well gee, thanks for asking first,"

She grinned. "Oh you know me, always the considerate one," He rolled his eyes but then looked at her holding her phone and went to say yes before she shook her head.

"Dude, you should have seen your face! Ha!" She set her phone down and started putting gloves on. "Steve, our love is too pure for exploiting," She said dramatically.

She grabbed a box, then one of her new, reusable boxes and held it up to him. "It's more, but you get a discount," He nodded to the reusable one and she smiled as she put back the paper box and started grabbing food as he called them out.  


 

When she set the box on the counter, she looked up and saw that he wasn't standing there anymore and instead had stepped before the counter, her phone in his hand. "Smile!"

Even startled, she smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in for a hug and took a picture. "Perfect!"

Eyes wide she shook her head at him. "You're such a troll!"

He grinned at her as he added it to her post about the logo and then looked up at her. "Do you mind?" She waved him off, thinking that if she looked awful, she would just delete it later.  
  
Steve slid her phone back to her as she slid the box of food towards him with the coffee on top. "So, when are you going to be putting those into production?"

Beka shrugged as she rung him up. "I don't know. I think I'll wait a couple of days to make sure that enough people have voted, hope they vote well," She looked as if she was calculating as she continued her list. "Then I need to make sure I have all of the supplies, prewash the shirts,"

She made a face, then made a note on a napkin as she was talking. "Get the screen printing set up," She sighed and then laughed at herself. "So yeah, it'll be a few days at least,"

He nodded as he sipped his coffee, then smiled. "I could always help,"

She smiled at him. "That's very sweet and I might take you up on it," She said seriously as the door opened and April walked in.  
  
April gave Steve a once over, smirking as she went into the back to grab her apron. "I should probably get going,"

Beka pointed at him with finger guns. "Got to make sure the world keeps spinning?"

He laughed. "Something like that," He picked up the box and smiled at her. "See you around Beka, let me know if you need any help,"

"Will do!" She watched as he walked out, letting out a little sigh.

 

 

She jumped when she felt April resting her chin on her shoulder. "You should definitely bang him,"

Beka swatted her away. "April! That is our countries more sacred booty! I can't do that!"

April cackled. "If you wont, I totally will, for America of course,"

Beka snorted as she pushed April and little, then looked at the clock on the wall. "Terry should be in soon to help. Holler if you need anything,"

Beka was pulling off her apron when April said, "Also, you two look really cute together in that picture,"

Beka as if just now remembering, pulled her phone out of her apron and looked at her Instagram: her follower count had gone up by several thousand already, she had an absurd number of DM's that she was not ready to look at, but she coulnd't help but smile at the picture of her and Steve.

They did look really cute together. Under the photo he wrote, "Just visiting my drawing buddy and getting my daily sugar fix," He ended it with a heart emoji and Beka felt herself go red with embarrassment.

"That fucking troll," She muttered with a small grin as she made her way to her office.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a huge fan of shit eating grin troll Steve. So, be prepared because he's a meddler.


	7. Feelings Are Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy is upset. Brock punches things. And Beka once again, tests Brock's patience regarding her safety. Also, rainbow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello today.   
> As always, thank you for stopping by, leaving behind kudos and comments. I do love to hear from you guys. Keeps me young.  
> I will warn, the angst is going to start escalating, but I promise, it'll be worth it.

Darcy was staring at her phone. Objectively she knew that Steve and Beka knew each other. She knew that. But in this moment, fuck objectivity, she was upset.

Now she was glaring at her phone and knew that it was that ugly curl of jealous in her stomach that was making her so angry. Beka and Steve looked so cute together. Half of the comments were about that and the other half about how lucky Beka is and a small portion were scary and she was choosing to ignore them.

She set her phone down more violently than she meant to and decided to go find Brock. They really needed to have a talk. She had chickened out the other night, but she knew she couldn't keep putting it off; they needed to talk about Beka.  
  
She found him in the gym, violently attacking a punching bag. He was muttering to himself as Jack stood there, shaking his head.

Darcy cautiously walked up and stood next to Jack as they watched Brock. "Someone fuck up?"

Jack looked at her, then sighed. "It's nothing you need to worry about," She gave him a look and Jack looked pained while he tried to find the words. "He um," He sighed. "He's pissed at Cap,"

Darcy nodded slowly. "Did he try and do something stupid in the field again? I know that annoys him sometimes,"

Jack shook his head a fraction before turning to look at Darcy. "Listen, you're a really nice girl," Her brows rose and he stuttered. "Woman, but you can do better than Brock, I think-"

He was cut off by Steve, Natasha and Clint walking into the room and Clint complaining. "No one ever takes me anywhere! I feel like the ugliest girl at the ball," He whined as Natasha rolled her eyes at him and Steve chuckled.

"I said I was sorry,"

"Yeah, so! I asked to go with you next time, but nooooo, no one has taken me to go try Beka's food and-"

Brock punched the bag one last time before turning to look at the group who had walked in. He looked ready for murder before he noticed Darcy standing there next to Jack. "Baby, when did you get here?"

Jack rubbed his brow, shaking his head. "I'm out. I do not need to be here for this,"

Brock looked confused as he picked up a towel and wiped the sweat from his face. "What's going on?"

Darcy opened her mouth to answer him, but Clint interrupted them. "You! Commander Commando, you go there all the time, don't you? Is Beka's goods really as nice as Le Cap-o says they are?" He wiggled his brows as he spoke and Darcy saw the vein in his forehead jump.

"Oh Clint, always a joker," Darcy grabbed Brock before he could lunge at Clint.

"Whoa!"

Brock pointed angrily at Clint and Steve. "Don't fucking talk about her like that!"

Darcy patted his arm, trying to calm him down. "Hey hey, its okay. He's being a troll. He's being Clint,"

Brock took a deep breath and nodded. "She's a nice and wonderful, don't talk about her like that," He said angrily and passionately.

Darcy leaned up and kissed him, distracting him. "It's okay,"

He took another deep, calming breath as he pulled away. "Sorry baby,"

She nodded. "I know, its okay," She turned and looked at Clint, "Respect or I'll tell her to poison your coffee,"

Clint threw his hands up. "What? I was just teasing!"

Natasha tapped his shoulder, shaking her head. "I think it's best that we don't make jokes about Beka, yes?"

Clint looked at Natasha, then nodded slowly, noting the look Natasha was giving him. "Right, sorry," He mumbled at Darcy and Brock as Darcy practically dragged him out of the gym.   
  
Natasha looked over to Steve, who was grinning. "What are you playing at?"

"I knew that Darcy has a crush on Beka, she has for months, and Beka definitely likes her back, but I didn't think Brock liked her too," He chuckled. "This is going to be so much fun," He laughed, looking almost giddy.

Clint shook his head at him. "You used me as bait!"

Steve nodded. "I did," He laughed as he walked out of the gym.

Natasha stood there with her hands on her hips. "I did not see this happening,"

Clint looked at her. "Really? Something you didn't predict?"

Without looking she throat punched him, smirking when he dropped to the ground. "I am also starting to regret letting Sam teach Steve about trolling," She mused as she went to step over Clint as he struggled for air, but he swept her feet out from under her, causing her to grin: she was always down for a fight.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Brock avoided Darcy for the rest of the day. When it was time to go home that night, he checked to make sure Thor was going to be in the apartment all night and told Darcy he needed some space.

She wanted to argue with him, she wanted to tell him that they needed to talk, but she could also tell that he was struggling and no matter what she was going to say to him, wasn't going to help him, he had to work this out on his own.

"Hey, everything is going to work out, okay?" She told him with a kiss before he left. His goodbye was a mere nod, there was simply too much going on in his head.   
  
  


* * *

 

 

He was walking around and stopped when he realized that he was across the street from Beka's. Technically it was past closing, but there were still a few stragglers, who looked as if they were camping out for the night.

He shook his head at that; didn't she know that it wasn't safe to do that? He ran his hand over his face, debating with himself on whether he should go over when he watched as Beka slipped on something and landed on the ground, hard.  
  
Brock was across the street and through the door in mere seconds. He knelt next to her as she stared up and blinked. “Brock?” She sounded and looked utterly confused.

“Hey sweetheart, try not to move okay?”

Several of the patrons were standing around, whispering about what to do as Jerry leaned over the counter. “Am I calling an ambulance?”

Beka shot up, holding out her hand and shaking her head, which made her feel very dizzy and she instantly regretted it. “No no no, we do not call an ambulance for me unless there is blood spray or something,” She leaned back on her hands for support and found that Brock was already holding her up.

“Sweetheart, look at me,” She made a face, but did. “Okay, follow my finger,” He held up his index finger and slowly moved in in front of her face, side to side then up and down.

He looked up at Jerry. “No need to make the call, I don’t think she has a concussion,”

Beka nodded slowly in agreement. “Doesn’t feel like a concussion,” Cautiously she touched the back of her head and sighed in relief when she didn’t see blood.  
  
They sat there for a few more moments before she tried to stand, but Brock wouldn’t let her. “Give yourself a minute,”

She groaned. “I am sitting in something wet. I need to clean it up before someone else falls,”

Brock jumped to his feet and scooped her up. Beka squealed in response and quickly threw her arms around him for stability. “I got you,” He whispered in her ear, half grinning when he saw her flush pink.

“I got the spill, go sit down!” Jerry ushered them out of the cafe and towards the back.

“Which room is your office sweetheart?”

“Left,” When he got to the door, he kicked it open gently. He was surprised to see a pullout couch bed, which was half made next to her desk.   
  
Brock set her down carefully and watched her for a moment. "Can I get you anything?"

Beka blinked a few times before pointing over to her desk. "I should have some aspirin in my top drawer,"

"Yeah yeah, okay," She closed her eyes and could hear him opening the drawer, going through it and then the rattle of the pill bottle. "What do you want to drink with it?" He asked softly, but she just held her hand out.

She popped the bottle and knocked it back before Brock could stop her. "Oh my god, are you crazy?" She said nothing as she dry swallowed the pills, closed the bottle and handed it back. "You don't even know how many you,"

"Yes I do. It's a weird talent of mine," She took a deep breath and shakily stood.

Brock was at her side in moments, holding his hands out tp steady her. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm still wet,"

He tried not to let his mind wander to dirtier connotations and nodded. "Okay, then tell me where you have a change of clothes and,"

Beka rolled her eyes and started unbuttoning her jeans. "I'm fine really, just a little disorientation," She said as she pushed her wet jeans down and Brock promptly turned around and faced the wall.   
  
Brock heard her laugh at him and could feel her smirking when he ran his hand through his hair. He let out a shaky breath and counted back from 100. He was at 91 when Beka cleared her throat. "My virtue is protected if you want to turn around,"

When he did, he saw that she was wearing at pair of short track shorts and had changed her shirt into a short sleeve hoodie. "Virtue?" He teased but she only laughed.

"Well, if I can't have my pride, I gotta have something you know?" She laughed, then made a face, looking as if she was in pain for a moment.

Brock felt helpless. "Anything else I can do?"

Beka shook her head very slowly, not wanting to move her head too much. "I'm okay, really. I've taken harder hits than that,"

Brock was quiet and when she looked up, he looked crossed between being angry and being concerned. "How?" She looked at him confused. "How have you taken harder hits? Because sweetheart, from where I was, that was pretty fuckin hard,"

Beka shrugged. "I have three brothers and so many cousins that I have lost track, but we all played pretty rough as kids. And I was in soccer," She trailed off, thinking about an order she had for a kids birthday that was coming up; it was soccer themed.

Brock took a step closer to her. "Are you okay? Should I take you to the hospital?"

Beka tried not to laugh as she smiled. "Really, I'm okay. I was thinking about an order," She yawned then looked at her watch. "Ugh, this is going to put me behind,"

Brock looked at her as if she was crazy. "Behind? Beka, you could have really hurt yourself and you're worried about,"

He was cut off by her wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly. He let out a sigh of relief as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her even closer and pressed his face into her hair; she smelled like vanilla and something earthly that he couldn't place but he loved it.

"I'm okay," She mumbled softly against his shirt. He said nothing. He knew holding her in his arms shouldn't make him feel as happy as he did, so he was going to savor it while he could and feel bad about it later.

 

  
She patted his back gently and pulled away. When she looked at him, she was giving him the softest smile. "Want to help me out? Neither of us are covered in blood this time?"

He gave her a look, then sighed. "If only to make sure you don't hurt yourself anymore," She laughed and walked passed him to the kitchen and he followed.

Brock watched with his arms crossed as she pulled out ingredients. He wasn't sure what he could do to help. Once it seemed like everything was pulled out, she turned to him and smirked. "What? You gonna stand there and watch the whole time?"

"Wise ass," He muttered affectionately, which made her smile wider.

"Don't forget great ass," She winked then turned to grab a knife from one of the knife.

He shook his head at her, willing himself not to look at her very great ass and decided to turn his attention to what she was working on. He noted her excellent knife skills before walking over and staring at the knifes. "These are, really nice," He commented, sounding almost as if he was in awe.

He heard her chuckle. "Gotta have the right tool for the job and if you're going to be using a tool a lot, best make sure it's good quality and will last," He turned as she pointed at the bars with her knife. "I have them insured,"

He nodded slowly. "Oh you'd have to," He said slyly as reached out, barely letting his fingers graze the handles before speaking. "Do you mind?"

She smiled at him, not looking as she continued slicing. "Be my guest," He wanted to ignore what he just saw her do, but it was hard not to.

He cleared his throat as he grabbed a cutting board and a handful of the potatoes she was currently slicing. "Do you always look away when you're cutting things up?"

Beka shrugged, then grabbed another potato. "I've been cutting things up since I was a wee little thing," She looked up and watched him for a moment, then nodded at him. "You're good with that knife,"

He could feel himself blushing and knew if he looked up, he was going to cut himself, he just knew it. "Well, I work with knifes a lot at work," He held the knife he was using out, then looked at it, making a face. "This would actually be really neat for-"

Beka shook her head, covering her ears. "Nope nope nope, the kitchen is a strictly no murder talk zone,"

He frowned. "You make it sound like I'm a serial killer or something,"

Beka snorted and set her knife down. "I know you're not. But I also know that you don't have a desk job,"

His brow furled and he set his knife down as well. "Does that bother you?" He asked softly.

Beka pursed her lips together for a moment before reached out to touch his hand gently and shook her head. "Not at all. Everyone here has their job, their part to play. Who am I to judge your part?"

He squeezed her hand. "But does it bother you?"

She shook her head again. "No," She shrugged. "I know plenty of people who," She paused, carefully choosing her words before smiling. "Don't have a desk job, and it has never and will never bother me, I love them irregardless," Beka swallowed hard, then pulled her hand back, silently cursing herself before going back to slicing.

Brock stared at her then cleared his throat. "Cool, cool," He let out a long breath. "I'm glad it doesn't bother you sweetheart," This time, she was the one blushing and refused to look up.

 

 

They worked in silence till Brock's phone rang. He looked at her, not sure if she would find it rude if he answered it, but when he looked at her, she was only smiling. "I bet you it's Darcy because you forgot to tell her you were leaving again,"

Brock stuck his tongue out at her as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. It was Darcy calling, her silly smile lighting up his screen. He turned to give himself some privacy when he heard Beka mumble. "I am good," He rolled his eyes at her then answered.

"Hey baby," He said softly and smiled when he heard her sigh a little.

"Are you coming home tonight? I'm not mad, I just want to know if I should be heading to bed alone," One of the things he loved about Darcy is that she does not fuck around with words. If she was upset, she would let him know and wouldn't make a game of it.

He felt frozen. Did he just admit to himself that he loves her? He glanced over his shoulder to Beka, who had moved on cutting onions and felt his throat restrict. What was he doing here then, with her when he's in love with Darcy?

"Babe?"

Brock shook his head and cleared his throat. "Yeah yeah, I'm coming home in a little bit. I just stopped by Beka's," He felt like he could see her smile through the phone.

"Tell her I said hi and I'll see her in the morning,"

"Yeah yeah, of course baby," I almost said 'I love you', but for some reason, he didn't want to say it in front of Beka. "I'll see you soon,"

"Okay," Darcy said cheerfully as she hung up.

Brock stared at his phone, then turned to say something to Beka, but she had disappeared. "Beka?" His voice almost seemed to echo through the empty kitchen. How did he not hear her leave?

 

When she didn't answer, he looked through the opening, scanning the cafe for her, but only Jerry and two stragglers were left. "Hey Jerry, where is Beka?"

Jerry jumped and spun around, his eyes wide. "Oh my god, you're like a fuckin ninja!" He had his hand over his heart. He calmed his breathing and shook his head. "I have no idea. She was back there with you last time I checked," Then he cursed under his breath.

"Beka?" He realized he was starting to panic.

Jerry shook his head again. "Beka is really good at disappearing. It's one of her-"

"Weird talents? Yeah," Brock nodded. "She seems to have a lot of those," Jerry merely hummed in response before going back to his end shift routine.

Brock turned back towards the kitchen and looked taken back; Beka was standing at the table as if she hadn't moved. "How, where, what?"

She looked up at him with a bright smile and pointed over to the walk in with her thumb. "It's like going into another dimension in there," She teased as she looked at her ingredients, then cocked her head to the side. "Do you think I should make some of these rainbow?" She started at the beginning of her potato, onion and goat cheese tarts and cocked her head to the side.

Something about her expression just filled his heart with joy. He knew he should say something or do something, but then she turned and opened the large wooden cabinet and started pulling little colored bottles out. He took a step closer, watching her closely. "What are those?"

She looked up at him, then held out one of the bottles. "I like colors, but I don't like the artificial colorings, so I make my own,"

He stared at the bottle, then to her. "You make your own," He said slowly, as if he didn't quite understand her. Beka nodded and held her hand out, and he handed it back to him.

"Yeah, it's one of the fun things I get to do. I mean," She nodded to herself. "It's all really fun, but I like colors and color theory," She smiled as she arranged the bottles in front of her. "It was one of my favorite things I learned in my classes," She then looked up at him, then to the clock behind him. "You should head back,"

Beka tapped a box on the table that he had not noticed before and smiled. "I packed you guys some midnight snacks," She winked and slid he closer to him.

 

 

Before he could talk himself out of it, he walked over and pulled her into another hug. "Oghf," Escaped her mouth, but she hugged him back all the same, giving him a little squeeze before pulling back. "Be safe,"

He rolled his eyes at her. "You did not just say that to me,"

Beka grinned. "You're the one who is going to be walking around at night and everything,"

"And you let strangers stay after closing and fall on things,"

Beka laughed, then looked down. "You should get going,"

"Trying to get rid of me?" He teased, but she shook her head and took another step back.

She didn't miss his frown, but she knew it had to be done. "I'm sure Darcy would like to go to bed," She was tapping the table. "You should probably get to bed too,"

He tried not to think of her in bed. Of her in bed with Darcy or him or all of them in bed together. He was definitely going to hell.

Brock nodded and picked up the box. "She said she'd see you in the morning,"

Beka nodded, still avoiding looking at his face. She turned and started looking through the shelves for something. "If you start to feel nauseous or anything, call me,"

Beka turned back to look at him, bringing a stack of stainless steel bowls back. "I'll be fine. We both know its not a concussion,"

"Just, please?" He didn't want to beg, but he was not beneath it.

Beka nodded, then shoed him. "Go, I'll be fine,"

He turned to walk towards the cafe, but her voice called him back. "Go out the back, front is locked,"

He looked back at her, shaking his head. "At least you locked it,"

She cocked her head to the side and flipped him off with a smile.

"Oh sweetheart, don't tease," He left on that note and the moment he was gone, Beka braced herself on the table, took a deep breath and let her head hang there.

She thought back to what her gram said and how her words had not been helpful or comforting. "For fucksake," She muttered before shaking her head at herself, then rolled her shoulders; she had work to do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These three are so much fun to write. Thank you again.


	8. What a Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Declarations are made. Darcy and Brock have a talk. It's a good talk. A great talk. Plans also go into motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to give a huge thank you to PumpkinDoodles for being awesome and listening to me ramble about this story (and others) practically every day. If you haven't read her work, you should do it immediately. She's amazeballs.  
> Also, welcome back readers new and old, thank you to everyone who is stopping by, leaving a comment or kudos. I love hearing from you.

Darcy was sitting on the couch when Brock walked through the door. He stopped and just looked at her and smiled: he was totally in love with her. So why did he have this feeling in his gut that he needed to turn around and see Beka?

Was it nerves? Was it some weird fantasy he would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about?

“Hey babe,” She turned and looked at him, then frowned when she noticed the look on his face. “Everything okay with Beka?” She asked and he nodded slowly, toeing off his shoes as he walked over to the couch and sat next to her.

He set the box from Beka on the coffee table and turned to give Darcy his full attention. They blurted out at the same time,

“I love you,”

“We need to talk,”

Darcy stared at him with wide eyes while Brock was instantly regretting his words and could feel his stomach start to turn: this was it. She was going to leave him.

Darcy surprised him by throwing her arms around him and kissed him. She pulled herself into his lap, never breaking their kiss. He was almost too stunned to kiss back, but once he did, his hands seemed to start working again. They instantly went to her hips, pushing her shirt up gently. He needed to feel her.

 

 

Brock was the one to pull back, Darcy’s words were still ringing in his ears and he needed to know what was going on in her head. He took a deep breath. “What do we need to talk about?”

He watched her face carefully, trying to find some kind of indication of what she was thinking, but he found none. He leaned into her hand when she cupped his cheek.

“It’s about Beka,”

He went stiff under Darcy and she could tell he was starting to panic. “Baby, I love you. I don’t love Beka,” Even saying those words left a bad taste in his mouth and he felt a sting in his heart.

Darcy nodded. “I know you do,” She kissed him sweetly, then whispered against his lips. “I love you too,” She felt him squeeze her a little, which made her squeal.

He only smiled brightly at her as she looked at him. “Don’t tickle me, I’m trying to have a serious conversation here,” He nodded, almost mockingly as he tried to look serious.

Darcy took a deep breath as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “I think you love Beka too,”

“Baby,”

“And its okay, because I think I do too,” He stared at her. He didn’t know how to respond or even what to say. How does one respond to that? “I think I’ve known for a while that I liked her, I just didn’t know what to do with those feelings, you know? It’s not like I’ve ever really really liked a girl before. I mean I’ve had my girl crushes, but who hasn’t and-“

Brock cut her off with a kiss. “I’m happy with you. I love you,” He repeated again and she nodded.

“I know. And I’m so happy with you. And in love with you,” Her face scrunched up for a moment. “But I don’t think our feelings for Beka is going to go away,”

He could feel her playing with the little hairs on the back of his neck and he sighed. “Darcy,”

She shook her head. “I knew for sure earlier today. At first I thought it was just me. You can be so, flirty and playful, with people you like, but then when I went to see you in the gym and you were murdering that poor punching bag,”

“It’s its job,”

She gave him an unimpressed look and continued. “And I think Jack was trying to tell me, not to subtly that it was the picture of Beka and Steve that had you so keyed up. Then Clint opened his big mouth,”

Brock shook his head and groaned. “God, I wanted to take his fucking head off,”

She laughed and pointed at him. “That’s when I knew. It wasn’t just me,” She swallowed hard. “You feel it too, right?” Her voice was barely above a whisper as she said it and he coulnd’t deny it anymore and nodded.

Darcy kissed him softly and sighed. “Tell me what you’re thinking, please. I can’t be the only one talking about this,”

“What do you want me to say?”

“I want you to say that this is okay, that we’re happy together but we could also be happy with Beka. She could be ours. We could be hers. We could share our happiness with her. That you, don’t think its greedy or weird and that you want this,”

He let out a long breath. “That’s a lot to think about baby,”

Darcy’s shoulders dropped and she nodded. “Whatever we decide, it wont change us, but it needs to be an ‘us’ decision or it’ll never work,”

He couldn’t help but grin at her as he drew little circles on her hips. “You’ve been googling, haven’t you?”

Darcy threw her hands up and puffed with exacerbation. “It’s not like I know many polyamorous couples that I can ask. And there is a scary amount of relationships that fail because they don’t talk about it,” He nodded, but looked as if he was thinking about something else.

 

Without warning, he lifted her up, earning another squeal from her as he carried her off to the bedroom. “What are you doing? Serious talk,”

“Nah baby, we had enough serious talk. Right now, I’m going to make love to my amazingly gorgeous and sweet girlfriend that I fucking love, who loves me and then we’re going to figure this whole thing out,” He said as he sat her on the bed and instantly dropped to his knees to pull off her pj bottoms.

“Are you trying to distract me with sex?” She heard him laugh as he slide his hands up her thighs and moved to lay on top of her.

“Nope,” He kissed her, nipping at her bottom lip before sliding his tongue in.

 

 

* * *

 

  
Afterwards as they laid there and Brock ran his hands through the ends of her hair, he spoke. “I don’t know how to do this,” he said quietly.

Darcy kissed his shoulder. “I don’t either,”

They both sighed.

“So what do we do?”

Darcy knew he was lost. This was not a feeling he was used to. He was disciplined and in control of everything, but this was not something he knew how to navigate and she knew it terrified him. “How do you feel about it? About her and us?”

“Like I am both the luckiest and worst, greediest bastard on the planet,”

Darcy sat up a little and looked at him. “Why the worst?”

“Baby, I have you. You who are wonderful, sweet, funny, so fucking sexy and incredible and here I am,” He cringed. “Lusting after another woman. What does that say about me?”

Darcy leaned up and kissed him, shaking her head. “It says that you recognize that you can be attracted to, care about and even love two people at once. It doesn’t make you a bad person, or greedy. Society tells us that we need to only pick one person at a time. Polyamory is a taboo because of religious nonsense. That’s all it is,”

He rubbed her shoulder gently. “Would it make you happy?”

Darcy pulled back and sat up quickly. “No no no no, this is not,” She took a deep breath. “I want us to all be happy together. Yours and hers happiness is also important, not just mine,”

He sat up and rested against the headboard. He reached out for her hand and immediately laced her fingers with his. “Baby, I’m an awful bastard, who hands down would have two beautiful fucking woman as mine, what man wouldn’t? It’s practically ever mans fantasy, but I need to make sure you want this too,”

She snorted. “I brought it up, didn’t I?”

He shrugged. “I want to make sure its not because you think,”

She shook her head before he could even finish. “I never thought that,” He nodded and they fell into am odd quiet.

He pulled her back into his arms and as she settled against him, he spoke. “Tell me your plan,”

“My plan?”

“Uh huh, how do you want this to be?”

Darcy sighed, then bit her lip. “I want her. I want you. I want us all together. She’s ours. I feel it in my bones, she belongs with us,”

He felt something swell in his chest when Darcy called Beka, ‘ours’. He didn’t realize how much those words could effect him. “Soooo, I'll have two awesome girlfriends,”

Darcy nodded. “And Beka and I both have a really handsome boyfriend and badass girlfriends,”

He sighed, then nodded. “Okay,”

She looked at him. “Really?”

He smiled widely and kissed her forehead. “Yeah baby,”

She squeezed him hard and felt as if a weight had been lifted off of her. “Oh no,”

“What baby?”

“How are we going to tell Beka?”

Brock paled slightly. He honestly hadn’t thought about that. “We should probably google that,”

Darcy busted out laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was rather short compared to last weeks, but I promise, it's worth it.


	9. Peek-A-Boo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Brock are ready to woo. Things do not go as planned. Thor gives amazing advice. And there's cuddling, lots of cuddling, because Jane is a genius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, sorry for the late update! We were out of town visiting family and got back last night.  
> Thank you everyone new and old for stopping by and reading, reviewing or leaving a kudos. I appreciate it!  
> Enjoy!

The next morning, Darcy and Brock walked into the cafe with giant grins on their faces. They had worked out a game plan of how to go about asking Beka to be their girlfriend, without coming off as one of "those" couples who just wanted to add another person for the fun of it. No, they had an entire plan for wooing her.

Only Beka wasn't there.

April and Jenny, were behind the counter, banging out orders. Darcy even peaked through the opening and noted that Beka was not there either. There was a random person she had never seen before, but not Beka.

When it was their turn, April's eyes went wide and she froze. "Is everything okay April?" Darcy asked as April nodded and grabbed their cups, writing out their orders before they could say anything. "Where's Beka this morning?" She kept her tone casual and before April could answer, Brock spoke.

"Is she okay? She said she would text me if her head started giving her problems,"

April opened her mouth, but Darcy cut her off. "What are you talking about? What was wrong with her head?"

"She fell,"

Darcy's eyes went wide and then she elbowed him. "This is the kind of thing to tell me," She turned her attention back to April. "Is she okay?"

April could hear the concern in her voice and noted that Brock looked as if he was ready to start searching every square inch of the cafe. He pulled out his phone to start calling hospitals.

"Whoa whoa, she's fine," Darcy and Brock stared at her.

"Start with that April, jeeze,"

April was not impressed and rolled her eyes at them. "She had a thing this morning. Plus she wanted to see how Mr. Fluff back there would do without her,"

Darcy let out a breath she had been holding in and then pointed to a couple of the pastries. "The usual,"

April was holding up a box. "While you two were panicking, I already took care of it,"

Brock said nothing as he paid and Darcy pulled him off to the side to wait for their drinks. "Why didn't you tell me?" She whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It slipped my mind once I got home and we started talking," He gave her a pointed look and Darcy nodded slowly.

"Is she really okay? You'd tell me if it was something bad, right?"

"Of course baby. And she is. Or she better be because I told her to text me if she started feeling off," When he looked down, he saw that Darcy was grinning at him. "What?"

She shook her head. "Nothing, I just don't know how we missed this till now,"

He laughed and kissed her. "I thought I was the worst boyfriend, thinking about her, feeling drawn,"

"Ditto," Their order was called and Darcy grabbed it, "We need to get to the lab before Jane murders someone,"

He nodded in agreement as they left.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Darcy was in an odd mood. She was happy and excited that she and Brock had finally talked about Beka and their feelings for her, but at the same time, she was still anxious. What if Beka didn't return their feelings? Or she did but she didn't want to date two people at the same time? What if she-

"What is troubling you Lightening Sister?"

Darcy looked up to find Thor standing next to her desk with a muffin in his hand and a wide smile. She leaned back in her chair and looked at him. "You ever find yourself in a pickle?"

His brow furled. "I don't think I know that one," He paused. "I know pickles, those vile things, but how-"

Darcy laughed. "It means, I'm, in kind of a bind,"

Thor seat in the seat across from her and put the muffin down. "Is it because Beka was absent this morning?" Her jaw dropped a little as he continued, "These do not have her normal amount of spark in them," He stared at the muffin, then to Darcy; she felt as if he was looking into her soul. "But that is not it, at least, not all of it?" He asked and she nodded.

"I like Beka,"

"How can you not?" Darcy raised her brows and nodded. Thor made an 'O' with his mouth. Darcy nodded again. "This is news?"

Darcy didn't know what to say. "Thor,"

He merely nodded. "Is this because of the commander? Because he also has feelings for Beka?" He asked carefully, watching her face.

"We actually talked about it last night..." She trailed off and he nodded again.

"Ah, its the Midgardian problem with having more than one lover, partner, yes?"

Darcy nodded and exhaled deeply. "What if she says no?"

"What if she says yes?" Thor picked at the muffin. "You never know and life here is too short,"

Darcy sighed, then let her head drop to her desk with a tiny thunk. "Oww,"

"I was once in this situation. And although it did not work out, I do not regret it,"

Darcy looked up at him, her chin resting on her desk. "Really?"

"Verily,"

She slipped her hands under her chin for better comfort. "What happened? Why did it end?"

Thor looked pensive for a moment before speaking. "He proposed marriage, but as a Prince of Asgard, well that was the tricky part," He looked sad for a moment. Darcy hated when he looked sad. "But it in the end it was for the best. Had I married them, I would never have come to Earth and met my Jane,"

Darcy stood and rounded the desk to hug him. "Or you dear sister. I like how things turned out," He hugged her back and sighed. "Go after your beloved," He placed a kiss on her forehead. "You would be surprised by her feelings,"

Darcy pulled back and looked at him. "Do you know something?"

Thor grinned as he stood and tried to look innocent. "What ever could you mean?" He continued to grin as he left Darcy to her thoughts.

She went back to her desk, pulled out a notepad and started making a list of ways she and Brock could go about talking to Beka. She smiled as she wrote, her mind drifting to Beka's amazing smile.

  
  


* * *

 

 

  
Beka threw her bag on her desk before face planting into the pull out bed. She let out a loud, frustrated groan into her pillow and was willing to let herself suffocate when she heard Darcy's voice. "I missed you this morning,"

Beka's head snapped up and she stared at Darcy as she leaned against the door frame. "Hey," She smiled gently.

Darcy pointed to the bed and Beka patted it as she sat up. "Everything okay?" She asked as Beka shrugged then sighed.

"One of my idiot cousins was in town. Threw off my schedule," She smiled as she watched Darcy get comfortable. She looked at the bed oddly then to Beka.

"This is not a normal pull out, its way too comfortable,"

Beka laughed. "I spend so much time in it, I have like, three pillow toppers layered on here and all of the blankets," She ran her hands over to one of the blankets.

"I noticed,"

"I'm a blanket person. I have an absurd number of blankets,"

Darcy raised her brows. "More then this?"

Beka nodded enthusiastically. "Tons," Beka had to stop herself from offering to show Darcy her blanket collection. Because that meant going to her apartment and her bedroom, and none of those were good ideas. She was willfully ignoring the fact that they were sitting together on a bed.

Darcy looked down for a moment before lookin back up at Beka over her glasses. "So, do you have any plans tonight?"

Beka could feel a lovely heat spreading from her cheeks, down her neck. "I, um," Beka tried to regulate her breathing and sound normal. "I need to touch up my hair," She frowned as she grabbed her braid, then dropped it. "The pink is fading,"

Darcy nodded. She could work with this. "Do you want some help?" She asked as she pulled off her hat and laid back on the bed.

Beka felt her breath catch in her throat and when she didn't answer, Darcy continued. "I was thinking of doing something fun with my hair, what do you think?"

She watched as Darcy played with her hair, then held out a lock of it to Beka. "I always wanted to do something bold, but not too drastic, you know?"

Beka nodded slowly, then her face lit up brightly as she thought of something. "Do you like peak-a-boo colors?"

Darcy rolled over to face her as Beka pulled out her phone and started showing her pictures from her Pinterest, which Darcy made a mental note of. One way to a woman's heart was through her Pinterest. Plus she was curious what else Beka had saved.

  
  


* * *

 

 

  
Despite feeling disappointed and annoyed, Brock couldn't help but smile down at his phone as the pictures of Darcy and Beka hanging out started to flood his messages. He and Darcy had planned a whole date but not a date for Beka to try and ask her out. Then Fury pulled him from his security post for Darcy and Jane for the night, needing his particular skill set on a mission that had popped up.

Now he was flying further and further away from Darcy and Beka and he hated the feeling. He was glad they had each other and Thor was there to protect them, but he didn't like it. He was interrupted by another incoming picture and he smirked when he them: they were holding out their glasses of wine, their faces covered in masks and both of their hair were wrapped up in plastic. Darcy only wrote, "RANIBOW SURPRISE!" He laughed at her misspelling, guessing that she was a few glasses of wine in.

As he went to write a reply, Jack cleared his throat. "So, you're girlfriend is friends with your side piece?"

Brock had to refrain from knocking Jack out and took a deep breath. "Beka is not my side piece. I told you, I don't fucking cheat,"

Jack only nodded, sucking his teeth. "Does Darcy know that you almost broke Nate's arm after you saw that picture of her and Cap?"

Brock took another deep breath. "Do yourself a favor Jack," He clapped his hand on his shoulder, almost too hard. "Stay out of it. You don't know what's going on."

Jack glared at him. "Just remember that if you break Darce's heart, Thor will flatten you with his hammer, that is if Widow or Cap leave anything for him,"

Brock rolled his eyes, "I know you're trying to be a good bro, just stay out of it," Jack said nothing as he stood angrily and walked over to the other side of the plane.

He rubbed his brow and looked at his phone, smiling again: this time it was a picture of Dracy kissing Beka's cheek, who was blushing something fierce and he was pretty sure it wasn't because of the alcohol. "You two are too much. Miss you," He wasn't an emoji person till he met Darcy. He used to find them juvenile and pointless, but now they brought him a lot of joy, mostly because Darcy used the most random ones to convey her emotions. He ended the text with a tropical fish, a tornado and a person surfing and smiled as he turned his phone off.

  
  


* * *

 

 

  
After Beka had washed the bleach from Darcy's hair, she looked at Beka and pointed to her hair. "Don't you need to wash yours out?"

Beka shrugged and pulled out the bottle of color. "Mine is just made up of color with a little bit of conditioner. Without developer, its pretty harmless," She said as she arranged the bottles, looking up at Darcy. She made a face as if she was thinking before she tossed three bottles back into her bag of goodies and nodded to herself. "I've left this stuff in over night before,"

Darcy's eyes went a little wide; she didn't know that was possible. Honestly she didn't know much about hair or coloring. She had tried highlights in middle school, it had been an awful experience and she had sworn off chemical hair doings since then. "How do you know all of this?" She swiveled in her barstool as she watched Beka.

"Ahhh, well," She paused as she squeezed a color into a little bowl. "My brother Rem was super into punk when we were kids, so I got pretty handy from helping him out,"

Darcy smiled as she sipped her wine. "That is so cool. Was he all, 'God Save The Queen!' Punk? Or was that too mainstream for him?"

Beka let out a loud snort. "Please, please say God Save the Queen to him when you meet him because the shade of red he turns is truly impressive,"

Darcy grinned. "He was, wasn't he?"

Beka nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yeah. I mean, every one is embarrassed about something from their youth, but he is really embarrassed that Sid Vicious was his idol and in his eyes could do no wrong," She sighed. "Good times," She started to mix the colors together, humming a little.

"Do you have any other siblings?" Darcy asked, almost mesmerized by the mixing.

"I do. I have three actually. Brothers that is. Rem, Rhett and Randwulf,"

"Randwulf?" Darcy was in total disbelief that there was someone named that, but Beka nodded.

"Yep, we call him Wulfie," She smiled and then beckoned for Darcy to come closer. Darcy obeyed and sat in front of Beka, almost melting into her when Beka ran her hands through her hair to part it.

She snapped out of it when she realized something. "Wait?" Beka's hands stilled. "Are you Rebeka?"

Beka nodded. "Yep,"

Darcy started laughing, hard enough that Jane and Thor popped their heads out of their bedroom. "What is so funny?" Jane asked as she strolled over to where they were.

"Beka and all of her sibling's name start with 'R'," Darcy said as Beka nodded in confirmation.

Jane watched as Beka held out her hand and counted. "There's me, Remington, Rhett, Randwulf," Jane mouthed the name to Darcy who nodded with a grin. "My cousins River, Rhionna and Ronan,"

Darcy turned slightly and looked at her. "Ronan? That kid from the cafe?"

Beka nodded. "He followed me here. He swears he didn't, but he totally did," She said with a grin, then continued her list. "Riely," She rolled her eyes at the name. "She is twenty pounds of crazy in a five pound bag," She shook her head, then looked at them. "I could keep going, but lets just say, my family has a monopoly on R names,"

"Why?" Jane blurted out and Darcy smacked her arm with the back of her hand, giving her a little look, "Don't be rude!"

Beka waved her off. "Our parents bet against our gram. They seriously should know better, but they still did it and thus all of their kids had to be R names,"

Darcy stared at her. "Seriously?"

Beka nodded with a grin. "Seriously, I think we were in Guiness for it one time," She shrugged then tapped Darcy on the shoulder. "Eyes front. Let me work," Her playful tone had Darcy blushing while Jane tried to hide her smirk.

Thor looked at all of the colors. "And these are not permanent?"

Beka shook her head. "Not really. Some take longer to wash out because pigments are finicky bastards, but for the most part, no,"

"Hmmm," He was looking at her colors, then to Jane as he held a bottle. Jane shrugged.

"Beka of the Birds?"

"Yes Thorarella?"

He smiled brightly at her. "Do you think you could work your magic on my hair after you are done with my lightening sister?"

"There is nothing else I would love to do,"

"Most excellent!"

Without missing a beat, Darcy and Beka mimicked playing a guitar, then looked at each other with wide eyes. "I love Bill and Ted!"

"I love Bill and Ted!"

While they were both laughing and smiling at each other, Jane looked at Thor, who looked up from his bottle of color and grinned. Jane pointed and wiggled her brows and Thor nodded. Jane made a face as she nodded for a moment, then her eyes went wide.

Thor shook his head, then offered her a thumbs up. "Hmph," She hummed quietly, and then shrugged. As long as Darcy was happy, she didn't care.

  
  


* * *

 

 

 

As the night was winding down, Darcy couldn't stop playing with her hair and asking Beka to keep doing the "sweeping reveal" which gave her goosebumps every time she did it.

Beka was finishing off a complicated braid on Thor as she looked at her phone and sighed. "Well, this is me for the night you guys,"

She was met with a chorus of "no's", and Darcy who was a little drunk, felt zero shame as she wrapped herself around Beka to anchor her to her spot on the couch. "Noooooooooo,"

Beka chucked and patted Darcy's hands that were around her waist. "I need to go home for a nap,"

Darcy nuzzled her face into Beka's back and shook her head. "Nap here, my bed is very comfortable,"

Beka turned bright pink and cleared her throat, however Jane cut her off before she could come up with an excuse. "Her bed really is comfortable. And, if you're tired, you shouldn't drive. Sleep here, then work,"

Darcy pulled away from Beka a little and gave Jane a shocked look. Jane winked. "Thor and I are off to bed," She said she grabbed Thor's hand and pulled him towards the bedroom.

"Thank you again Beka for the color and I have not had braids this impressive since my youth!"

"Night guys!" She waved at them and sighed when Darcy pulled her close again. "Drace, darlin,"

"Jane is a genius, you have to listen to her," She heard Beka sigh again and suddenly was worried that she had read everything wrong and Beka was in fact, not interested.

As she went to pull away, Beka covered Darcy's arms with her own and leaned into her. "Okay, but just a nap. I'll have to set an alarm, is that okay?" She looked over her shoulder at Darcy, who nodded wordlessly. "Then show me your room and this super comfy bed,"

Darcy gave a happy squeal as she gave Beka one last squeezed, jumped to her feet and offered her hand to Beka, who took it with a giant smile.

Beka was laughing as she followed Darcy to her bedroom, smiling when Dracy pushed open the door. The walls were white, with the glowing blue Christmas lights, the billowy tapestries hanging from the ceiling and the framed prints of art that Beka did not recognize.

Darcy took a deep breath as she practically flung herself on the bed and tried to look seductive as she patted the bed. Beka laughed as she shrugged off the sweatshirt she was wearing and joined Darcy on the bed. "You're adorable darling,"

She leaned closer to Beka, noting how much like vanilla she smelled like and she loved it. She cuddled closer. "You're comfy BeBe,"

Beka smiled. "It's been a while since you called me that," Beka went to wrap her arm around Darcy, but stopped herself. There were boundaries. Unspoken boundaries, but they were not to be crossed, especially when she was still trying to sort out her own feelings and Darcy is very much in love with Brock.

Darcy only hummed as she scooted closer till she was pressed against Beka and grabbed her arms to wrap around her. "I like cuddles," She practically purred into her shoulder as she settled against her. "Is your alarm set?" She felt Beka nod.

"Three hours. I promise to be as quiet as I can, but pretty boy mentioned that you sleep like the dead,"

Darcy nodded against Beka, "I do. You'd think after everything," She yawned. "But alas, dead sleeper,"

Beka resisted the urge to play with Darcy's hair, needing to continuously remind herself to keep her hands to herself. "Then sleep darling,"

"Stay," She muttered, causing Beka to sigh.

"I have to work, or I would,"

Darcy sighed, her voice heavy with sleep. "No, stay forever. Stay with me," She yawned again. "And Brock,"

Beka looked down at Darcy with wide eyes, but before she could ask anything, she could tell that Darcy was out like a light, leaving Beka to once again, wonder what her life was.


	10. Paper Heart, Paper Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beka is in crisis. Thor is the best bro in the seven realms. Brock gets hurt. There be kisses. And finally, paper flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> Thank you for stopping by and reading, commenting or leaving kudos.   
> Please enjoy.   
> PS. The last scene was written literally minutes before the chapter went up. You can thank PumpkinDoodles for it.

  
When Beka needed to avoid something, she baked. It was what she always did. It started when she wanted to avoid her parents fighting. She would sneak over to Widow Lane's house and Beka would help her bake for Saturday market.

She baked when she needed to avoid visiting family. The kitchen was the perfect place to disappear to. Food was always needed and once she had learned from everyone she met, no one ever wanted her to leave.

However, Beka should not bake when she is emotionally distraught. She knew this. Widow Lane told her once that emotional turmoil can leave a bitter taste in the food. Beka knew this to be true, but it wasn't till she was on her third batch of muffins that were absolutely ruined that she gave up.

Beka tossed her apron on the counter, took a deep breath and called Mr. Fluffy; he wasn't scheduled till the following day, but she also knew that he was available whenever. He didn't ask for an explanation, just that the list of things to do be ready for him when he got there.

While she waited for him to show up, she decided to make herself useful at the register.

As she rang people up and put on a smile, however she couldn't help but feel a real smile spread across her face when the doors opened and Thor walked in.

"Thor,"

"Beka," She said nothing else as she rounded the counter and let him pull her into a hug. She melted into his hold and smiled.

When she pulled away, she nodded to the kitchen and he followed her. "Thank you,"

Thor nodded as he watched her. He looked as if he was deep in thought. "Is everything okay?"

"Why have you been avoiding Darcy?"

Beka stilled. She pressed her lips together as she practically dug her knuckles into her hips. "I'm," She let out a long breath. "Keeping my distance,"

His face softened. "Beka,"

Beka shook her head. "I cannot do this. She is happy. I just want her to be happy," She started pacing and Thor just watched her.

"She is happy with you,"

Beka shook her head. "Don't do that, please. He is a good match for her. Okay? Please,"

Thor reached out, placed his hands on her shoulders, stopping her from pacing. He stared at her intensely for a moment. "You do not see it?"

She looked back at him with the same intensity. "See what?"

Thor sighed, then nodded, letting his hands drop. "Do not think of yourself so unworthy, sweet Beka," He kissed her forehand and then pulled back, the purple and blue shining.

Beka sighed. "Not everyone is worthy for everyone," She patted his arm and smiled when Mr. Fluffy walked in. "Thank god. I need to go for a supply run,"

Mr. Fluffy made a face at the muffins on the table. "They're awful, I hate them,"

Beka rolled her eyes at him, then looked to Thor. "Don't forget to let Charlie know you're here and get everyone their fix," She winked at him then pointed at Mr. Fluffy with finger guns. "Work your magic friend. Be back later,"

"Stay gone for at least three hours," He grumbled as he grabbed an apron and got to work.

Thor watched worriedly as Beka left. Mr. Fluffy turned to him. "Don't worry, she's always this much of an idiot," Thor couldn't help but laugh as he nodded a farewell and left to find Charlie. He needed to talk to Darcy.

 

 

* * *

 

  
For the next two days, Beka only saw Darcy a handful of times. She kept herself busy and unable to talk for more than a few pleasantries. She hated the frown that it left on Darcy's face, but the other woman did not push things.

The next morning, Beka was coming down the street with her flatbed cart, stopped dead when she saw Brock sitting against the back door to the bakery. "Brock?" He shot up when he heard her voice and rushed over to her. "Are you okay?" She asked but her only answer was a bone crushing hug.

She couldn't help but hug him back, wrapping her arms around him tightly. She only pulled back when she heard him gasp in pain. "Are you okay?" He offered her a sheepish smile as he tried to touch her cheek, but she shook her head. "No no no, you are injured," She muttered something in another language as she pulled out her keys and ushered him through the backdoor.

Once she got him to a barstool, she disappeared out the back door and came back with the cart. He stood to help her, but Beka raised her brows and pointed at where he was sitting.

"Come on sweetheart, its not that bad," He could practically hear her rolling her eyes as she closed the back door. She gave him a once over before disappearing to the front of the cafe muttering something to someone there.

Brock took a deep breath, then winced. He had cracked three ribs while he was on his mission, told Darcy he had landed and was safe, then made his way to see Beka, drawn and pulled to her as he always was.

Beka came back with a mug of something steaming and set it near him, then shook her head. "No,"

He actually smirked at her. "Am I a dog now?"

"You're acting stupid like one," She turned towards the wooden cabinet and started digging around for something. "Coming here injured," She shook her head. "Does Darcy even know you're home?"

He nodded with a soft smile. "She does,"

Beka pressed her lips together. "You should be with her,"

"I'm exactly where I want to be," He watched as Beka returned with a small pouch and a jar of honey. "What is that?"

Beka looked down at the pouch before setting it in the water, watching as it sunk and tendrils of color bled from it. "Are they broken or cracked?"

He looked at her taken back, but when she offered no explanation, he told her. Beka nodded and opened the jar of honey. "It's tea. Helps promote healing," She carefully scooped up the honey and swirled with slowly. "Old family recipe,"

"Break a lot of bones?"

Beka laughed. "Between field games, mosh pits and tree climbing, plenty of broken bones in my family,"

"Mosh pits?" He asked teasingly as she nodded and plucked the pouch from the mug and pushed it towards him.

"It's not the best tasting, but the honey helps,"

He nodded, tried not to make a face when he took the first sip, but it was impossible. "Oh god, I think that is literally the worst thing I have ever put in my mouth,"

Beka laughed.

"No, I'm serious. I've had the Scrabbled Eggs MRE and that tastes like some gourmet shit over this,"

Beka laughed again and touched his free hand. "I promise it's worth it,"

He stared at the mug, as if its entire existence offended him, because it did. It truly did.

He took a deep breath to sike himself up to take another drink and after he did, he tried not to make the face, but from the look on Beka's he knew he did, "Can I get more honey in this?"

She shook her head. "Sadly, too much sugar messes it up," She went to pull her hand from his, but instead of letting her hand go, he laced his fingers with hers. "Tell me about your week,"

Beka laughed and gave him a look. "Really?"

Brock nodded. "Yeah, distract me from how awful this tea is,"

Beka rolled her eyes at him then took a deep breath. "Well, after Darcy helped me when my hair and I did her," She looked up when Brock choked on his tea a little. "Are you okay?" He nodded and encouraged her to continue. "I had three wedding cakes and had Mr. Fluffy come in to help," She nodded her head side to side as if thinking. "And yeah. Normal stuff, just been extra busy because of the weddings,"

Brock nodded as he took another big gulp of the tea and squeezed her hand. "Darce sent me pictures of her hair, you did great sweetheart,"

Beka felt herself blushing. "Thank you, years of practice y'know?" She smiled then turned her head slightly, frowning.

"What's wrong?" He watched her, realizing she was listening to something. "Beka?"

She shook her head as if shaking what she had heard away. "It's nothing," The look on his face told her he was not going to accept that. "Ronan woke up, that's all,"

A moment later, a voice from the cafe made Brock jump. "Bekkkkkksssssssss, I need coffeeeeeeeeeee,"

Beka chuckled and shook her head. "See?"

Brock frowned. "How did you hear that?"

Beka shrugged. "Good hearing is a family thing," She winked, giving his hand a squeeze before she pulled away, but instead, she found herself being pulled closer to Brock till they were nose to nose.

"I think we need to talk," He muttered and she shook her head. "No?" His tone was playful and he enjoyed the blush he could see blooming up her neck. "Sweetheart," His voice was soft and so low that it was a whisper.

He felt as if the pull in his chest was radiating.

He was so close, he should kiss her.

He was going to kiss her.

Before he could, Beka's phone buzzed in her apron. "Let it go to voicemail," He swallowed hard and felt his heart drop to his stomach when she pulled back to answer it.

"Hey Steve, yeah. Yeah, I can have that ready for you in ten minutes," She tried to avoid looking Brock and was thankful for the phone call. She could not hurt Darcy like that.

Brock sat there as he watched her gather up a few things and tried not to feel the ugly twist of jealousy in his gut. It was not working.

"Uh huh. Yeah, I can make two," She disappeared into the walk in and while she was there, he pulled out his phone to text Darcy.

**"I think we need a different plan"**

**"Why? What's wrong?"**

**"I think she might like Cap. I don't know,"** Brock rubbed his hand over his face and looked up at Beka with a smile when she came out carrying a large bowl of ingredients. Her phone was on speaker now and she was laughing.

"Nah, I don't need help with that yet. I'm waiting on mesh that I need for the screens,"

"Anything I can do to help?" Brock gripped the mug harder. He knew Beka was free to choose whoever she wanted, but did it have to be Captain America? Like how was he and Darcy supposed to compete with that?

"Nope. I have someone coming down with it and a new roller press, well new to me and I am so excited,"

Steve made a click with his tongue. "I thought you didn't have the funds for it,"

 

Brocks head snapped up. Was Beka's business struggling? He kept telling her she needed to charge more or just charge people. Beka snorted. "I'm paying for it in baked goods and I promised Lester I would host his cat's birthday next week," She paused for a moment, looking over to her wall calendar, then hummed. "I'm going to have to figure out how to swing that, but I think if I close off the kitchen from the front can work. Worst comes to worst and we do it at home and I spend a week afterwards cleaning cat hair out of my couch,"

"Okay. Well I can help you strategize when I get there,"

"Coolio. Bye!" She hung up and started humming. When she looked up at Brock, she smiled. "What?"

He shook his head, still gripping his mug. "I didn't know you were friends with Cap?"

She nodded slowly, then turned to pull out a cutting board. "I mean, I call him Steve," She winked as she started to cut things up. Then paused to turn on the oven. "And yeah. Drace brought him in once and he said I made the best coffee he had had in years. Then we bonded over the horrors of art school," She shrugged. "Granted its changed, but oddly not that much," She laughed then looked concerned for a moment.

"How are your ribs feeling?" She walked over and without hesitation, touched his chest, causing him to jump a little. Beka held her hands up. "I'm sorry! Did it hurt?"

"Startled me sweetheart, that's all," He smiled up at her brightly as he set his mug down. "You can touch me all you want,"

She blushed, shaking her head. "I don't think Darcy would appreciate that,"

Brock reached out to grab her hip to pull her closer, but then Steve walked in through the back. Brock cursed under his breath and shook his head. "Cap," His tone was chipped but Steve only smiled.

He looked at Brock, then to the cup of tea. "I didn't see any injuries on the report. Everything okay Rumlow?" Brock wanted to hate Steve sometimes. He was a giant pain in his ass, but then Steve went and was actually nice and it made him feel like the asshole in the situation.

"Nothing some rest wont cure Cap,"

Steve nodded, then looked to Beka who looked as if she was trying not to laugh. "What?"

Beka only shook her head, then looked at the mug. "You need to finish that," She pointed at him with her knife.

"What? Are you going to keep me here at knife point if I don't?" He teased as she looked at the knife in her hand then shrugged.

"I could. I am very persuasive,"

"I'm sure you are sweetheart," He was practically smoldering at her till Steve coughed.

"I'm going to go over there," He pointed to the cafe and then left before anyone could say anything else.

They said nothing for a few minutes and Brock enjoyed listening to her cutting things up, it was oddly soothing. "I'm serious though, finish the tea and then you should go home to Darcy,"

Brock stared at her for a long moment before speaking. "You could come with me. I know she misses hanging out with you. I miss you,"

Beka distracted by what he said, miscalculated and nicked her finger. "Son of the bitch!"

She ran over to the sink and started running water over her finger, checking it for how bad it was. Brock was at her side in moments, and tried to take her hand to look at it. "Sorry sweetheart,"

Beka shook her head and swallowed hard, "It's fine," She took a deep breath then pointed over to the table she was working at. "Can you get me one of the eggshells?"

He looked at her with a raised brow, but she nodded insistently, so he listened. He grabbed one and when he came back, watched as she grabbed an edge of the shell and pulled. An odd, milky film pulled away from the shell and she smiled. "What the hell is that?"

Beka only continued to smile as she turned the faucet off and grabbed a paper towel. "Old trick," Once her finger was dry enough, she quickly placed the film over the cut, wrapping and smoothing it down till it was completely sealed. "See? Nature's little bandaid," She shrugged with a big smile as she turned to get gloves.

Brock was still not quite sure what happened. "You need stitches," She waved him off. "It was a lot of blood Beka," She waved him off again as she pulled on the gloves.

"I'm fine," She smiled reassuringly at him. "Promise. If I need stitches, you're the first person I'll call,"

He sighed in defeat and rubbed his hand over his face. He was exhausted. But he did notice that his ribs weren't hurting as much as they did before.

 

Just what was in that tea?

His phone buzzed and when he looked at it, Darcy had sent him a text. **"Come home, I have an idea,"**

He sent back a simple, **"K,"** and looked back to Beka. "Sure I can't convince you to come home with me, with us?"

Beka coughed and shook her head. "Okay flirty McFlirty face, you need to go home, I have work,"

Brock grinned, wondering if she was trying to send him away because she was thinking about it. "Okay, but the offer still stands,"

"Shoe! But take coffee with you!"

He was planning on resisting the urge to hug her, but then he thought, "fuck it," and did it anyways. He gave her a squeeze and definitely did not nuzzle her hair before he pulled back to leave. "See you later sweetheart," He looked at her and the overwhelming urge to kiss him hit her.

Going with his previous notion of fuck it, leaned down and kissed her quickly but sweetly.

Then promptly turned and walked out, because now he was panicking. He really hoped that this didb't mess up the plans Darcy had.

 

Beka stood there shocked. She was glued to the spot and was staring at the spot where Brock had been standing. She was still standing there when Steve came back to check on her. "You okay?"

Beka nodded slowly. "The fuck just happened?" She muttered and shook her head.

Darcy was definitely going to hate her now.

 

* * *

 

 

Darcy was practically vibrating when she heard the door unlock and Brock walked in. She threw herself into his arms and he was expecting for his ribs to protest in pain, but there was nothing. He took it as a win for a moment but then pulled back from Darcy. "I think I messed up,"

Darcy's eyes went wide. "What happened?"

"I kissed her," He watched Darcy's face, waiting for some kind of micro expression, something to tell him that he didn't fuck up.

Instead of frowning or anger, she big, wide smile spread across her face. "You're not mad?"

She shook her head, the smile never leaving her face. "Are her lips as soft as they look?"

Brock smirked before leaning down to kiss her. "Softer," He muttered against her lips, feeling her smile before she pulled back and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, I have plans and I need some feed back,"

"You think I'll have something to contribute?" He was a little surprised. Darcy was really good at planning, it was one of her best skills according to her and he trusted her with whatever she came up with.

"Yes," She said seriously as she sat on the couch and grabbed a notebook off of the coffee table. "I have never seduced a girl before,"

Brock nodded. "Fair. Tell me what you got," He was excited and giddy. The kiss had felt good and right. He knew they were doing the right thing. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

The minutes later, they were surrounded by colored paper of all kinds; construction, tissue, origami and even scrapbooking.

Brock was looking up from the flower he was attempting to make and let out a frustrated groan.

"Babe, just follow the instructions," Darcy said without looking up from her flower. She cocked her head at it; flowers could be lopsided, right?

Her eyes narrowed at her flower and looked up when Brock threw his flower on the table and started pacing. "These instructions are crap!"

"Babe,"

"Baby, I can put a fucking goddamn AN-94 together with my eyes fucking closed, I can read a damned bomb manual, IN ARABIC and disarm that fucker, but this," He pointed at the screen of her laptop that was opened to a litte girl explaining how she makes her paper flowers for nursing homes. "This is fucking illogical," He pointed at the screen again, huffing. "Fuck you,"

"Hey hey, she's like ten! You can't swear at a kid like that,"

Brock pouted as he sat down. "She's mocking me,"

Darcy laughed and set down her own flower that was, sad looking. "You want to talk about what's really bothering you?"

"What if we mess these up and she says no?"

Darcy wrapped her arm around his shoulders, tugging him closer to happen. "If she says no, and thats a big IF, its not going to be because of the flowers,"

He took a deep breath and nodded. He turned towards her with a smile. "Okay, lets try this again," He turned to look at the screen, his eyes narrowing. "You're not going going to fucking win this little Beth-Anne,"

Darcy snorted as she laughed and shook her head. She went back to her little station and started looking at her attempts. Her eyes went wide at a realization.

"Babe?"

"Yeah,"

When Darcy looked up, he had his tongue out slightly in concentration as he tried to fold a petal. "We don't know her favorite colors? OH MY GOD WHAT IF WE PICK THE WRONG ONE!?!"

Brock smiled at her freak out and looked at all of the colors around them. "I think it's going to be okay. We have the entire rainbow,"

"But what if we give it to her and there's like, a color she loathes, like bad memory hates,"

"You can have that?" He asked with his nose scrunched up and she couldn't help but smile at that.

"Ah yeah. There's a particular shade of grey that sends me into a flying rage and no, we are not talking about it,"

He laughed at her, shaking her head. "It's going to be fine Darce," He looked down to his flower. "If I could only get this fucking petal shaping right," He went back to glaring at Beth-Anne as Darcy slowly calmed down.

Brock was right. She was right. Everything was going to be okay.


	11. Even the Best Plans Fall Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello today!  
> I hope you are all well! Thank you for stopping by, reading, commenting and leaving kudos, you are all fantastic!

Armed with a full proof plan, Darcy and Brock went to Full Moon, bright and early, making sure they got there before the first morning rush. The first step in the plan was to make sure that Beka had enough time to call in someone to take over for her and not take "no" for an answer, unless it was a hard refusal and not what Darcy figured out was Beka trying really hard not to be a home wrecker.

Second part of the plan was to get Beka out of the cafe and for her to come out with them. They had an entire date planned.

All of the planning and hours of going over every detail was dashed the moment they walked into the cafe and saw that Beka was in fact, not there. They tried not to panic, as they had done before.

April saw them and when she looked relieved, Darcy started to panic. "What happened?" She asked as April nodded to the side and Darcy and Brock going around the display case to meet her.

"Beka is refusing to go home,"

Worry spread across Darcy and Brock's face. "Is she okay? Is it the cut? I told her she needed stitches-"

Darcy started at him. "Stitches? Oh my god what," She held her hand up, stopping herself and shaking her head. "Not here nor there," She looked at April. "What happened?"

April looked uncomfortable and looked as if she was having an internal battle. "Okay, listen. We all know you like Beka," She looked at Brock. "Both of you,"

Darcy and Brock nodded and Darcy pulled a small bouquet of colorful paper flowers. "We made her these,"

Brock smiled. "We have a whole plan for asking her out. Is she okay?"

April stared at them both long and hard before she nodded. "She's in her office. She's bundled herself in there and is working on accounting and invoices because we won't let her cook when she's sick,"

Darcy looked distressed as she handed the bouquet to Brock and speed walked past April and into the kitchen.

April looked at Brock, as if waiting for him to go, but he didn't budge. "She was fine yesterday," He was leaning towards her, almost whispering.

April shrugged. "I don't know what happen. She seemed fine when I left yesterday afternoon and then this morning I came in early because I," She paused, realizing he didn't need her life story. "She's just off and is refusing to acknowledge it," Brock nodded and started to walk towards the kitchen, when she grabbed his arm and handed him a set of keys. "Her apartment is upstairs. Maybe the two of you can convince her that she's not superhuman and she needs to take care of herself,"

He nodded again. "Loud and clear,"

"Oh and Brock?" He looked back at her almost impatiently. "I won't hesitate to poison either or both of you if you hurt her,"

He smiled almost smugly. "You can poison me, but I'd shoot you if you hurt Darcy,"

April nodded. "Fair," She waved him off and turned back towards the cafe, effectively dismissing him.

 

 

When Brock walked into Beka's office, he could hear her arguing weakly with Darcy who was using her work voice. He pushed open the door and was greeted with Darcy standing in her Wonder Woman power stance that always worked on Jane when she was refusing to listen to reason and take care of herself.

Brock didn't stop walking, paused in front of Beka, who was arguing about needing to finish something or another, scooped her up, turned and walked out. "Don't forget her purse!" He called out from over his shoulder and Darcy smiled, trying to hide her giggles as she grabbed Beka's purse, making sure her phone was there before following them.

She was surprised that Beka was much quieter now that Brock was holding her and didn't seem to be fighting him. She was even more surprised when Brock started to walk up the stairs in the alley, then again of course Beka lived above her bakery, where else would she live?

Brock was muttering about how unsafe it was that Beka's door wasn't even locked and Darcy had to press her lips together to stop herself from laughing hysterically. When Brock got protective, he goes full monty over protective.

He set Beka on her couch carefully before he stood and disappeared towards the back of her apartment. Darcy knew he was doing a security sweep and took the chance to take off her coat, setting it on one of the arm chairs, dropping hers and Beka's purses there was well.

 

 

Beka was sitting on the couch with her brow furled, looking somewhere between a pissed off cat and confused cat. She wasn't sure how Beka pulled it off, but she did it well.

She barely looked up at Darcy when she spoke. "Are you going to yell at me some more?" She sounded truly pitiful and it made Darcy's stomach twist and feel bad about how she had treated her downstairs.

Darcy sat on the couch next to her and wrapped her arms around her. "No and I'm sorry. I forget that not everyone is Jane and this just bounces off her at this point and I'm sorry. I'm worried about you. I've known you a year and you've never been sick and I kind of, panicked," Beka groaned as she leaned into Darcy and sighed in content. "Tell me what hurts. What can I do?"

Brock walked back into the living room, smiled at Darcy and then disappeared into the small kitchen. Beka sighed again. "Everything hurts. Uggghhhhhhh, I never get sick," She said miserably as she cuddled closer to Darcy. "I'm sorry April roped you guys into this,"

Brock came back with cup of tea and set it on the coffee table and sat on Beka's other side, but kept enough distance from her to ensure that she was comfortable. "There's no where else we'd rather be sweetheart,"

Beka looked between them, her brow furled. "No, no, no. You are not spending your day off here. I can take care of my pitiful ass myself,"

Brock leaned forward, looking at Darcy who was trying not to laugh. "One, you have a great ass, you told me that yourself and I'll never disagree with that. Two, we want to be here and lastly, you're sick and we're not leaving you alone,"

Beka opened her mouth to say something, but Darcy shook her head. "We're staying. This is where we want to be. We're going to take care of you, because I am a pro at it and Brock's not too bad either,"

"Thank you baby,"

"And we're going to sit on this couch and cuddle. Then I'm going to make a food run,"

Beka shook her head at that. "No." She said firmly and seriously, causing Brock and Darcy to look at her confused. "You told me you met Brock because he's security,"

"Yeah,"

"Then you can't leave without him and he can't leave,"

"But Beka, I come here all the time and-"

"No. Me being sick will not jeopardize your safety," Beka looked at Brock. "Tell me I'm not wrong. She's been seen here a ton before. This is a less public place, easy for a snatch,"

Brock wasn't sure how to feel about Beka's sudden knowledge on how to avoid being kidnapped but he also could not argue with her logic. "She's right baby,"

"But she needs to eat," Darcy and Brock stared at each other, as if having a conversation with just their eyes.

 

 

Finally Beka spoke. "Can I have my phone?"

Darcy nodded and untangled herself from Beka who groaned in annoyance. "I'm pretty cuddly too you know?" Brock teased as he held his arms open to her and Beka did not hesitate to move in to cuddle with him. She wouldn't be doing this if she was well. She knew this. It was a crappy excuse, but she'd take it for now.

Darcy was smiling at them as she handed Beka back her phone and joined them on the couch for a cuddle. Brock watched as she scrolled through her phone, took a deep breath and called a number.

They answered a few moments later. "Someone has to be dead, because that's the only reason you'd call me,"

Beka rolled her eyes at the phone. "I need food,"

The man on the other end snorted. "I thought that's what your bakery was for,"

Beka sighed and rubbed her forehead, feeling a headache coming on. "I'm sick jerkface,"

He went silent for a moment. "How sick?"

"Ugh,"

The man snorted again. "Fine, fine. I'll bring you something,"

"Bring for three people,"

"If you have other people-"

"Shut up. Bring me food. You owe me," Beka hung up and tossed her phone on the coffee table, wincing at the thud it made. She felt Brock tighten his hold on her a little.

"Who was that sweetheart?"

Beka closed her eyes and was enjoying how warm and safe she felt. "Someone who doesn't want me to tell their mama that they're an asshole,"

Brock looked over Beka's head to Darcy who merely shrugged. "Are you comfy BeBe?" She asked and Beka nodded her head.

“Want me to answer the door with my gun?” Brock mused which made Beka laugh, but she shook her head.

“He’d probably see it as a come on,” She rubbed her face into his chest, delighted by his scent. “He’s weird like that,”

Brock stifled a laugh as he looked over Beka’s head to Darcy who was merely smiling.

“Hey Beka?”

“Hmmm?”

Darcy opened her mouth to speak, but someone knocked on the door. Darcy and Brock looked at each other but it was Beka who reacted. “It’s open!”

 

Brock groaned, grabbing a gun from his ankle holster. The door opened and in walked a short, long haired, frumpy and grumpy man who was muttering under his breath as he carried two cloth looking bags.

He looked up at Beka on the couch with Brock and Darcy, noting Brock’s gun with a huff and rolled his eyes. He walked pasted them and into the kitchen, setting the bags down.

He was still grumbling as he walked out, then turned back and looked at Beka. “Don’t die,”

“Oh you say the sweetest things,” He grumbled as he shut the door behind him.

Brock and Darcy looked at Beka perplexed. “Is that normal for you?” Darcy asked as Beka nodded and moved to get up, but Brock tightened his hold on her.

“Nope, we’re taking care of you,” Beka opened her mouth but he pressed a finger to her lips.

“Don’t try and argue with him, doesn’t work,” Darcy said she patted Beka’s thigh and stood.

“Okay, whatever this is smells great,” she opened one of the bag. “It’s not going to kill us, is it?”

“Not if he knows what’s good for him,”

“Who is he?” Brock asked as Beka hummed for a moment and then sat up a bit.

“Would you believe me if I say that’s my life long nemesis but we have to play nice or his mama and my gram would murder us?”

Brock stared at her, waiting for her to laugh or show some kind of indication that she was joking, but she only rubbed at her forehead before grabbing her cup of tea.

"And you just let him in?" He prodded, trying to figure out how the hell he was going to make sure she wasn't going to be murdered.

Beka shrugged. "He has keys,"

Brock threw his hands up and looked at Darcy as if he could not believe what he was hearing. He made a face at her and Darcy tried not to laugh. "Beka, you do know what a nemesis is, right?"

Beka rolled her eyes at Darcy as she brought over a stack of plates with one of the cloth bags, which smelled divine. "Yes. It's complicated okay?"

Brock stared at her. "Complicated how sweetheart?"

Beka took a deep breath, then sighed. "Okay, so like, I allegedly pushed him down the stairs when we were six," She saw two sets of wide eyes staring at her. "Allegedly," She leaned forward and grabbed a roll out of the bag. "Plus, he started it when he threw a chair at me," She held up her hand. "Again, that would have been my alleged response to that,"

Darcy leaned over as she laughed, kissing Beka on the cheek gently. "You're insane and I love it,"

Beka only smiled at her as she looked over to Brock, who looked deep in thought. "You okay there pretty boy?"

He nodded as he tore a piece of the bread and absentmindedly ate it. "You're going to be an even bigger pain in my ass, aren't you?"

Beka looked at him, then to Darcy, then straight ahead. She opened her mouth, then closed it several times before she looked between them again. She clearly had somethings to think about.

 

* * *

 

 

They had finished the food in silence and while nothing was ever as good as Beka's cooking, her nemesis food came in a close. Beka was strangely starting to feel better and knew it had something to do with the food and was going to have to thank him properly later.

Beka caught then looking at each other, clearly having a silent conversation so Beka decided to grab the plates and let them be. Darcy grabbed her arm gently and shook her head. "No, let us do that. You're not feeling well,"

Beka shook her head. "I actually feel a lot better,"

Darcy smiled softly at her and Beka heard Brock sigh. "Good, because there's something we wanted to talk to you about,"

Beka looked at him, then back to Darcy who was still smiling. "Okay," She said slowly, waiting for the blow. For them to ask her to back off. For some distance.

Never in a million years would she expect the words that left Darcy's mouth. "We want to date you,"

Beka merely stared. She was sure time stopped and she could hear the pounding of her heart beating in her ears. "What?" She wondered if she looked as confused as she sounded.

Brock gently placed his hand on her knee, causing her to look at him. He was smiling at her as well. She could literally feel her heart swell. "We would like to date you sweetheart,"

Beka was smiling, she was sure her face was going to hurt from it, then her heart dropped to her stomach.

As she was silently panicking, she heard Darcy's voice. "Did we, did we overstep or read this wrong?"

Beka stood and started pacing. Brock asked her to sit down but she shook her head. "What do you mean?"

Brock spoke first. "Please just sit down sweetheart and we'll talk about it. I don't want you make yourself sicker," Beka shook her head again, paced for a few more moments before lowering herself into an overstuffed chair that was opposite of the couch.

Darcy looked at Brock, then to Beka. "What do you want us to explain?"

Beka swallowed hard. "You two are happy. What," She paused and ran her hand over her face. "Why do you want me? Need me?"

"Because I like you. Darcy likes you and yeah we're happy together, but we also know that we'd be happy with you too,"

"We want to share our happiness with you," Darcy reached out and Brock grabbed her hand. "We feel, whole when we're with you,"

Beka just sat there, with her face in her hands, staring at the floor. She was startled when Darcy knelt beside her and tried to catch her eyes. "Beka, I really like you and care about you. Brock feels the same way," She touched Beka's knee gently and was thankful when Beka didn't shrug her off. "I miss you when I don't see you and I want to be around you all the time,"

Beka swallowed hard and jumped slightly when she felt Brock at her side, touching her knee as well. "I always want to see at the end of my day, the beginning of it. Sweetheart, I worry about you all the time and I want you safe because I care about you,"

Beka could feel them staring at her as she took a deep breath and spoke. "Can I have some time? I'm not, I'm not saying no," She covered each other their hands with her own and squeezed gently. "I just need some space," She leaned down and kissed them both on the forehead before standing and disappearing back into her bedroom.

When the door closed softly, Darcy looked at Brock and tried to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall. "Did we just fuck up?" Brock said nothing as he pulled her into a tight hug. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me.


	12. Crazy Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is a troll. Jane is amazing. And there is kissing. Lots and lots of kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> Thank you for stopping by and reading, commenting and leaving kudos.

Beka was staring at the paper flowers on her table, smiling at them as the front door opened and Steve walked in, carrying a laundry basket filled with freshly washed and dried tee shirts. "I got them!" He cheered as he brought them over to the table, grinning at the flowers and the vase they were in. He cocked his head to the side and tried not to laugh. "Are those paper?"

Beka nodded. "Yep,"

Steve grinned. "You should probably put them in water, just in case," He nodded encouragingly.

Beka rolled her eyes at him. She gently grabbed the vase and set it off on her coffee table, still smiling at it. "So, you ready to learn how to screen print?"

He clapped his hands together then rubbed them together. "I am!" He looked around. "Should we open windows?"

Beka made a face, then nodded to herself. "Probably not a bad idea, but we shouldn't leave them open for too long. My AC can only work so hard,"

"Okay," Steve went around, opening the windows in the kitchen and living room as Beka set up the screen stations, making sure they were all in the right order. She was working on getting the ink ready.

When Steve came back, he was looking at the bottles she had ready. "So why ink instead of paint?"

Beka smiled as she grabbed a shirt and starting smoothing it out and getting the placement just right so they could start. "So, paint is more for one off, one of a kind, kind of shirts. Like if I wanted something custom, but because we are semi-mass producing for my store and I want them to last longer for my customer, we go ink,"

Steve nodded, taking in the information. Then without warning he pulled out his phone. "Can I exploit you?"

Beak snorted but didn't say no. "Oh god, did you punch a baby or something and now you need to show that you're a good person helping out the lowly small business woman?"

He looked at her as if he was offended, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to him. "Why I never," he shook his head at her. "I would never punch a baby," He grinned. "It was an old man," Beka practically cackled as he snapped a shot of them.

Beka pushed him away, still laughing as she grabbed the first screen. "You wanna learn or not?"

Steve grinned at her. "It's what I'm here for,"

 

 

* * *

 

  
Darcy was sulking. It had only been two days, but it felt like it had been an eternity since Beka had asked for time. She looked at Brock, who was sitting on the other end of the couch, staring at the tv screen in front of him. He was sulking too.

They were miserable.

She sighed as she opened the app and didn't realize she had let out a gasp till Brock looked at her worriedly. "Baby?"

Darcy was on the verge of crying because there Beka was, all smiles with Steve's arm wrapped around her and they were in her apartment. She said nothing as she practically shoved the phone at Brock, stood and left the room.

Brock's jaw clenched as he looked at the picture. When he got to the caption, he resisted the urge to throw the phone at the wall. "Just hangin out with my favorite girl. She's showing me some new things ;)" Brock took a deep calming breath before he stood to go find Darcy.

As he walked down the hall to her bedroom, he wondered if that was her answer for them. Was it all over? So quickly and before it even really began?

He ran his hand over his face tiredly, pausing for a moment when he heard Jane's voice, clearly talking to someone on the phone before he pushed Darcy's bedroom door open.

She was sitting on the bed, staring at the wall. "I can't believe, is this it?" She sounded so hurt and confused, lost. He hated it.

He quickly joined her on the bed and pulled her into his arms. "Honestly baby, I don't know,"

Darcy scoffed. "This hurts, so much more than,"

Brock's nodding cut her off and instead she simply turned and buried her face in his chest. "It's gonna be okay Darce,"

She mumbled something against his chest that he didn't quite catch, but he knew he didn't need to know what she said as he rubbed her back.

 

 

A few minutes later, Jane knocked on the door and walked in before either of them told her to come in. She had her hands on her hips as she spoke. "Okay, this is it,"

"Jane," Brock said warningly but Jane shook her head.

"You both need to shower and change your clothes," Brock opened his mouth to argue, but Darcy pulled away from him and stared at her best friend.

"We don't want to go anywhere,"

Jane only smiled. "Good, because Thor and I are going out to get us dinner," She looked at their clothes. "Nice dinner and then we're coming home and we're going to have a fancy dinner,"

"Janey, you hate fancy dinner," Brock looked between them confused and Darcy sighed.

"Whenever I thought we needed a cheer up, I'd make us dress up in our nicest clothes and have a fancy dinner at home where we could get as drunk as we," She paused, then grinned at Jane who was equally grinning. "Oh,"

Jane nodded. "I'm not telling you that you can't be sad, but you're going to be sad in style and with delicious food,"

Without warning, Darcy launched herself at Jane and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "I love you Jane, you're the best,"

Jane hugged back tightly. "You would and have done this for me. Its the least I can do, okay?" She looked at Brock and then sighed. "Get over here," She spread her arm open and waited.

"Thanks Jane," He muttered close to her ear as he hugged her back.

Jane nodded then pulled back. "They said it would be about an hour before we could pick up, so take showers, get dressed and we'll probably be gone by the time you get out. So take your time," She smiled at them as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Brock looked down at Darcy and offered her a small smile. "Come on, wouldn't want to disappoint the tiny tyrant,"

Darcy actually laughed before giving him a quick squeeze. "Tell me its going to work out,"

He grinned widely as he grabbed her chin gently. "It's all going to work out and Beka is going to choose us," He kissed her gently and she nodded.

"Okay, lets take a shower,"

He wiggled his brows at her and she laughed as she pushed him towards the bathroom.

  
  


* * *

 

 

  
They took Jane's advice and took a rather long shower together. While it didn't fix everything, it certainly did make things seem a little less bleak. Darcy was drying her hair with a towel and smiled as she watched Brock looking through his clothes for something fancy. "What exactly does she mean by fancy?"

Darcy smiled wider. "It was whatever we had that was the fanciest. One time it was tank tops and shorts, but top shelf tequilla with elaborate and expensive nachos," She thoughts back to that dinner and grinned. "Those were great nachos,"

Darcy walked over to where his clothes were hanging and pulled out a simple grey shirt and handed it to him. His brows raised a bit, "This one?" He sounded skeptical but Darcy only nodded.

"Yes, it's a good shirt and you look very nice it in," She leaned forward and kissed him. "Shows off all my favorite parts,"

His brows rose up further. "All of your favorite parts huh?" He smirked at her as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. "And what are-"

A sound in the kitchen caused them both to go stiff. Darcy looked at her clock on her nightstand. "Jane shouldn't be back yet,"

Brock slowly released her, pressing his finger to his lips. Darcy swallowed hard and nodded, watching as he grabbed his gun from the nightstand and cocked it. "Remember the plan," He nodded to her.

Darcy nodded back.

She hated the plan.

The plan involved her getting one of his guns from one of his stashes, going out the fire escape and calling backup. She watched as he opened the door, slowly and carefully, making sure to make as little sound as possible, before stalking down the hallway.

 

  
Brock hugged the wall as he made his way towards the noise. He knew he needed to focus, but all he could think about was Darcy and whether she was going to be safe if something happened to him. Would he be able to hold off whoever it is long enough for her to escape and back up to come?

He took a deep breath, then stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the humming. He knew that humming.

Dropping his gun to his side, he rounded the corner and found Beka standing with her back to him, while she washed something in the sink. The counter was entirely hidden by brightly covered dishes and boxes.

Brock was staring in awe and couldn't help but smile when she turned around and he saw she was wearing a bright blue dress with a lace and stripped apron over it. She was still humming, unaware that he was there as she pulled out a few candles and lit them.

 

Silently and quickly, he ran back to the bedroom and thanked god that Darcy was still on the fire escape. "Baby, come on," He was smiling so hard, he thought his face was going to break.

Darcy looked at him questioningly, but he said nothing as he pulled on the shirt she had chosen for him. "Was it Jane?" She whispered, but he shook his head, still smiling.

She waited for some kind of explanation, but Brock only pulled her into his arms and kissed her, "Come on Darce, there's a surprise waiting for us,"

Darcy stared at him, confused for a moment before he kissed her and grabbed her hand, tugging her along. "Come on," She doesn't think she's ever seen him so giddy before.

 

When they walked into the living room, it was almost entirely lit by candles. For a moment, Darcy thought Brock had set this all up, till she saw Beka standing in the kitchen with the biggest grin on her face. "Hey," She said brightly, looking between them with a twinkle in her eye.

Darcy wasted no time or words before launching herself at Beka, throwing her arms around her neck and kissing her as hard as she could. Beka laughed as she caught her, but kissed her back. Softly and sweetly. "I missed you too Darce," She rested her forehead against Darcy's and smiled.

"I didn't think," Darcy shook her head. "I thought we lost you,"

Beka leaned down and kissed her again, then kissed her nose before looking over at Brock. "I'm not that easy to get ride of," She winked at him, which seemed as if it was all the encouragement he needed to join them.

Brock pulled them both into his arms and kissed Beka, before turning and kissing Darcy. When he pulled back, he was sporting the biggest grin. "I am the luckiest bastard in the world," He felt one of the girls pinch his butt and he laughed.

"We're pretty lucky too," Beka said as she gave them a good squeeze before pulling back.

Darcy frowned at her. "Nooooo, we were hugging,"

Beka laughed. "And now we're going to be eating,"

Brock coughed as Darcy took a step closer to Beka, staring at her. "Are we now?"

Beka turned pink as she stuttered out, "Food, we're eating food," She turned away, muttering about they were going to be the death of her as Darcy chuckled and Brock stood there entirely amused.

Beka turned back around for a moment, handed them both a glass of wine then turned back to finish working on something and Brock smiled: yep, luckiest bastard in the world. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Beka had not stopped smiling all throughout dinner and was incredibly happy to see that Brock and Darcy had not stopped either. She looked down and put her fork down. "I'm sorry for how I reacted, I just,"

"You needed time, it's okay," Darcy reached over and squeezed her hand before threading their fingers together.

Beka smiled at her and nodded. "I did, but it," She paused, trying to find the words. She had rehearsed everything all day as she cooked, but now she was stumbling. "I knew you two wanted me, but there's a difference between lusting and actually liking and," She smiled at them. "I didn't want to come between your happiness,"

Darcy gave her hand a little squeeze. "We want you to be between us," She wiggled her brows, causing the both of them to laugh whole Brock sat there, shaking his head at them.

"Oh god, there's two of you,"

Darcy smirked at Beka, then they both turned to Brock, grinning. "Isn't that what you wanted?" Teased Beka, who was silently thanking all of her deities that any of the tension that was in the room, was gone. It was just them, being together.

Brock said nothing as he shook his head and took a sip of his wine. He watched as Darcy leaned over and cupped her hand around Beka's ear and whispered something to her. Whatever she was saying, made Beka blush and bite her lip.

Beka then tapped her shoulder and leaned in, looking at Brock the whole time as she whispered something to Darcy, making her laugh.

"Alright you two wise alecks, what's so funny?"

Beka merely winked at him as she sat back and took a sip of her own wine, Darcy doing the same.

"You two are planning something, aren't you?"

They only grinned. "Whatever gave you that idea?" Beka teased as Darcy looked at her and smirked. Beka then looked between them. "I never did thank you for my flowers. I love them,"

"You don't have to thank us sweetheart,"

"Brock cursed out a child while making them,"

"Darce!"

But Beka was only laughing, holding her hand over her mouth to try and keep from being too loud, but it was futile. "They're lovely, even if you did scar a child while making them,"

"It was a video," He grumbled, and Beka nodded, pressing her lips together.

"I have them sitting on my coffee table, so I see them every time I come home and before I leave," Darcy and Brock could feel the fondness in her words and they smiled.

"I'm glad you love them," Darcy smiled at Brock. "I do have to ask,"

Beka looked at her, waiting for the question. "What is your favorite color?"

Beka smiled widely as she looked down for a moment, then looked back up. "It's actually a very particular shade of black," She gave a little laugh. "Widow Lane used to grow the most beautiful black petunias, but they're not just black you know? There's hints of red and purples in them," Her smile grew. "Sorry,"

When she looked up, she saw that Brock and Darcy were watching her, fascinated. "I love the way that you talk about color,"

"Oh darling,"

"No, really. The entire time you were doing my hair and then Thor's, I was so mesmerized," Beka said nothing as she leaned over and kissed her.

 

When Beka pulled back, she took a deep breath and then sighed. "I think I should be getting home," She stood up, causing Brock to jump to his feet.

"Are we, did we do-"

Beka cut him off. "No no, it's just," She bit her lip. "This was a lovely date, but I don't put out on the first date,"

Darcy snorted as she stood and wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling Beka against her. "We can just cuddle, we've done that before. And you agreed my bed is very comfortable,"

"It is," Beka said, looking away from Darcy when she saw Brock moving towards them.

"And I haven't had the distinct pleasure of cuddling with you," He rested a hand on her shoulder, brushing her hair away from her neck.

She could feel his breath on her neck, causing her to shiver. "You two are ganging up on me and that's not fair," She leaned back a little, noticing that Darcy moved with her. "And as tempting as this all is and trust me, it is very very tempting. I should sleep in my own bed," Darcy opened her mouth to speak, but Beka shook her head. "Alone,"

Beka gave her a kiss, then turned and kissed Brock, nipping at his bottom lip. "You say you want to be alone sweetheart, but then you kiss me like that,"

She grinned. "We have all of the time in the world," She kissed him again before she untangled herself. "Don't worry about cleaning up, I bribed Thor with the fig croissants he loves," She took another deep breath, smiling widely. They were hers, she was theirs. "I'll see you in the morning,"

Darcy took a step closer. "Are you sure we can't convince you for cuddles tonight?"

Beka nodded. "Ask me again tomorrow," She grinned as she walked towards the door, but Brock caught her hand, "Let me walk you out,"

"He just wants more kisses!" Darcy called out, causing both of them to laugh as Brock closed the door behind him.

"She's not wrong sweetheart," He pulled her closer to him, his nose almost touching hers. He cupped her cheek gently, but then pulled back. "But you are quite insistent on going home,"

She smirked. "Well, you are walking me to my car, that does earn on a kiss, or two," She kissed his nose before taking a step back. "Come on, you wouldn't want to leave Darcy hangin for too long, now would you?"

 

They slowly walked down the flight of stairs and when they reached the ground floor, he opened the door for her. "No, but now I get to kiss you and you don't have to feel bad about keeping me from her,"

"Don't read my mind," She laughed as she walked up to her bright yellow car and patted the hood. "This is me,"

"I know sweetheart, its kind of hard to miss," He laughed as he ran his hands through his hair. "I can't believe," he paused for a moment. "How did I get so lucky?"

Beka looked as if she was thinking for a moment before she leaned over and kissed him. "Karma. Fate. Chance. Luck. Take your pick,"

He shook his head at her, opening her door for her and tried not to think about how alarmed he was that it was already unlocked. "You're pressin your luck when you don't lock your car,"

Beka rolled her eyes at him. "You on this again?"

He looked at her incredulously. "I was never off it. Especially now,"

She grinned as she slid into her seat. He rest his hand on her roof, the other on the door. "Just kiss me and say good night pretty boy,"

He tapped the roof of her car. "Just for your snark, I am not going to kiss you," He stood up straighter and Beka waited; she knew he was joking.

"Oh, who the hell am I kidding?"

She giggled when he leaned down to kiss her again. "Goodnight Brock,"

"Goodnight Beka, text me when-"

"When I get home, of course," She gave him a look as she tried to remind herself that as tempting as everything was, she needed to stick to her resolve.

He closed her door and stood on the curb, smiling and watching, waiting till she was out of sight.  


End file.
